Spes Non Fracta
by Bunyip
Summary: Hope will not be broken Goren and Eames try to repair their partnership in a new case. B/A
1. Chapter 1

Spes Non Fracta.

Chapter 1

It had been a week since Goren had returned from his suspension.

A return that came with praise for his undercover work. It felt very good to be back.

Some difficult times were now over for him. He wasn't sure what was ahead of him, but at this moment, everything was good.

Eames, however, had not yet forgiven him for his subterfuge. She was still angry. Eames never said a lot, but when she did, she meant it.  
Goren knew that he had hurt Alex badly, no matter who was right. He did not know what else he could do to ease her pain and restore their friendship.  
There were some difficult moments as they had started to work together again. She sometimes avoided his company and she did not speak to him as freely as she once had. He missed that. What he did notice was when, occasionally, she would listen attentively to him or unconsciously move near him. He hung on to those moments. His best option was to wait and give her the respect she deserved. He didn't think anyone else in the squadroom noticed their problems. And if he tried to give Eames a few more smiles than he used to, well no one commented on it.

The captain had them clearing up the backlog. Goren loved it. Eames did not. Goren didn't really care that the paperwork was mostly routine. He was back at work. He had his badge. He had a purpose again. The challenging cases would come.  
Every morning he would wait for Eames to arrive. If the Captain chanced to look at him, he would see a dedicated Goren concentrating on the paperwork in front of him. But Goren was not totally engaged with his work. He was also listening for the lift arriving. He could just hear it. It took Eames 6 seconds to come out of the lift and walk around the corner. He had trouble settling down until she arrived. Fingers would play irritatingly with pens, shuffle files and tap unknown rhythms on his desk.  
He heard the lift. He heard small firm footsteps come his way. Goren glanced up, but he already knew who it was. He tilted his head slightly and gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning." he said softly.

"Hey" Alex replied over her shoulder, as she turned and hung her long coat on the hook. She sat at her desk without acknowledging him further and pulled her body in tight to the desk. She looked straight at him and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She focussed intently on his face before she smiled stiffly in return and pulled some files smoothly towards her. She was unable to pretend that everything was perfect, but she tried not to let it affect their work. She wanted them to be close partners again.

"How's the staple crisis going?"

Goren snorted. She was talking about yesterday. He knew she hated the paperwork. Yesterday's staple problems were not quite earth shattering stuff. She was ready for a new case. The paperwork was partly his fault, and Eames was suffering for it. Another reason for her to be angry. Ross was worried Goren had come back to soon and he didn't want Goren to 'go crazy'. Goren wasn't worried, he had never felt so calm in his life. He was good at his job and he was ready to prove it. The captain might have been worried about him working with Eames. Goren wasn't.

Goren followed through on her comment about the staples (yesterday's trivial drama). "The staples were found in Logan's drawer, along with all the women's magazines from the breakroom"

It was Alex's turn to snort. "Maybe he was looking for a new knitting pattern".

They looked at each other for a second as they shared the joke. A moment of remembered warmth. Then Eames opened her files and focussed her thoughts on the contents within. Goren smiled quietly to himself and continued with his report.

After an hour of working quietly side by side. Alex noticed the Captain stand up in his office and talk heatedly on the phone. His body language was aggressive, he glanced once out of his office straight at her and Goren. He made eye contact with her briefly and looked away. Ross turned his back on them and walked towards his window.

"Heads up" Alex warned quietly to Goren. "Something's happening and we're on the menu." She continued to eat her energy bar and kept her head low. Her hair hid any expression that may have crossed her face.

The only sign that Goren had heard her, was a small glance that he gave her across the desks. He was unable to stop the adrenalin rush. He bought his hand up to his mouth in a nervous gesture. " Calm down" he thought to himself.

Ross stormed out of his office and towards their desks. He stopped a few feet away as they both looked up. "Goren. My office. Now." He avoided Eames' enquiring expression, and turned and walked to his office without waiting for a reply.

Eames followed Ross's movements as he moved back to his office. She looked straight at Goren. "Lucky you " she commented, no smile on her face.

Goren cursed silently, but looked at her as he stood. He raised his hands and shoulders in a shrug. He didn't know what was happening either.

He lumbered slowly into Ross's office, and stood within the entrance. Large hands held loosely at his side.

"Shut the door" Ross said tersely, as he remained standing behind his desk.

"No prizes for good manners " Goren thought . He turned slightly and gently eased the door shut. He could not help the glance towards his partner. Eames had her head down again, her smooth blonde hair gracefully falling across her face as she studied something on her laptop. He closed the door.

Turning back to Ross, he put on a blank expression and waited,

Ross came straight to the point "How are you and Eames getting on?"

Goren was not surprised at the question, he knew Ross had been observing them both. He slowly nodded his head up and down "Good, good" .

Unseen at Goren's side, his hands moved restlessly.

Ross continued as though he hadn't heard him. "It's only been a week since you've returned. I'm not sure if either of you are ready to work a case together".

"No Captain, we're fine. We're ready for a case." Goren said hastily. He put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I'm not ready to give you a case, but I have no choice. The Chief of D's has had a request from higher up for both of you to work this one".

Ross paused as though he was deciding something and shifted awkwardly on his feet. He placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward slightly. "But if I see any problems….. " He hesitated and stared intently at Goren . "Any problems….. I will pull you both off the case. Do you understand?" His hooded eyes searched Goren's face for any clues to his mental state of mind, but Goren looked calm.

"Yes sir", Goren said "Eames and I are good. We're ready"

"Okay, go get your partner and come back here." Ross sat down at his desk and immediately became engrossed in a thick file.

Goren turned slowly away. Ross was not going to give him any more information until he came back with Eames. He moved towards their desks and looked at Eames. Or rather, looked at her empty desk. She was gone.

He glanced around the room, Eames was nowhere in sight. He moved back into Ross's office. " Err … sir, Eames has just stepped out", Goren raised his left hand uncertainly towards the lifts. "I'll go get her"

Ross sighed at him in exasperation . " You said you were good? Where is she?"

Goren dropped his arm and stepped forward. "Umm…. coffee I think"

"Think ? You think? Well find out. You need to get to a crime scene. Hurry up and go get her."

"Yes, sir" Goren moved backwards as he pulled out his phone and called Eames.

He heard it ring, at the same time that he saw her. She was in the interview room.

She walked out holding a folder in her hand and putting her unanswered phone back in her pocket. "What? I can't leave my desk?"

"No. No, Eames. It's he captain, he needs to see us both." He should have turned back, but his curiosity compelled him forward. Goren moved behind her, back into the interview room. "What are you doing"

"Taking down crime scene photos on the Brink case now it's been resolved. I am allowed to do that without getting a pass card." Eames snapped. Then she felt embarrassed by her attack. She had the feeling that her anger was not really Bobby's fault. The captain was not helping. She tried to focus on Goren.

Goren, scanned the main room outside. No one could overhear them. "Ah, sure, I'm sorry. Look Eames ,….Alex. The captain has a case for us. I told him we were fine as a team. Are we..?" He left his question unfinished. His expression hopeful, he leaned forward slightly to hear her answer.

Alex looked up at him, her heart melted a little. She had missed him. She fiddled with the folder in her hand and glanced down. She objected "Are you sure you need me on it, I'm still finalising this paperwork."

For a few moments neither of them spoke.

Goren ran his hand through his tousled hair. Alex noticed how grey it had become. Why had she not noticed that before?

"Alex, please. I need you to work with me on this."

Alex sighed. This was crazy, she was crazy, they were a good team. He had been her best partner and the closest of friends.

She smiled tightly up at him. "We _are _fine and we are _more_ than ready for a case."

He smiled hesitantly back down at her. It felt good to be back.

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

_Spes non Fracta_

_(I tried really hard to make this shorter - I did! __B. )_

_Chapter 2_

It was lunch by the time Goren and Eames were able to attend the crime scene. The crime meant that the streets of the busiest legal district had been blocked, causing chaos that had rippled outwards. Eames drove competently through the maze without any great concern or delays. Goren admired her skills at the wheel. He trusted them completely, always had. She had not spoken a word.  
He stared out the side window, thinking of different days. Days when they had worked a case together and had been comfortable in each others presence. Days when Eames would smile at him. They seemed to be long gone, he didn't want to accept that. Once, he had asked Eames many months ago if she thought they 'would be ok'. She had looked straight at him " I hope so" she had said with a sad smile in her eyes. If he asked that question again, would her answer be the same? He hoped so. He wanted to see her smile again.

The black SUV parked at an angle close to the curb between stationary police cars . Eames emerged from the car, nodded casually to the uniformed officer who had approached and showed her badge . She moved rapidly towards the centre of the small park that existed incongruously between two large office blocks. The sun beamed down through the buildings, creating a juxtaposition of bright light and grey shadows. It was a pretty place. It must have been saved from development by some well meaning philanthropist. Eames orientated herself and located the epicentre of activity. She never even acknowledged Goren 's presence, she had become accustomed to working alone. She was sorry she had snapped at him back at the station. She needed to recognise that some problems were beyond his control. But she still had pain and anger from his treatment of her. He should have contacted her when he was undercover, that hurt had not left.

Behind her Goren had been slower to get out of the vehicle. Now his long legs struggled to keep up with Eames' pace. "How did she move so fast? " He thought, as he tried not make it too obvious that he was trying to stay by her side. He wasn't sure he was fooling anyone. By the time Eames had reached the centre of the park, Goren had nearly caught up.

The body had been found earlier that morning in a secluded ,well planted area off the main path. "mkProbably meant to be a romantic spot" Eames thought. "But it wasn't that secluded or romantic, people should've seen something."There were a number of officers moving in and out of her vision throughout the park. At the centre of their activity was a shrouded figure on the ground. The officers struck various stilted poses as they performed their duties. It was a strange reality, but one she felt comfortable with. In the distance a number of journalists and onlookers were being kept at bay by hastily erected barricades and more uniformed officers.

Eames walked over to the Medical Examiner who stood up slowly from beside the shrouded body when she noticed Eames' approach.  
You're late".  
Eames smiled tightly but made no comment. They had worked cases together for a long time, no comment was needed. Eames calmly placed latex gloves on her small hands without even glancing down, and waited for the verbal report. She had done this many times before.

The ME knelt back down by the body and pulled back the sheet.  
"This is an easy one. Head crushed with a heavy object, would have died immediately. Time of death anywhere between 8pm and midnight."  
Involuntarily, Eames flinched as she stared at the bloody mess that had been a young woman's face. The woman was lying on her back, limbs arranged loosely around her small body like a stringless puppet. Her head was slightly misshapen by the blow, with strands of familiar straight blonde hair, sticky with blood, stuck haphazardly to her face. Alex forced herself to focus. "Don't go there Eames" she thought.

The ME had not noticed Eames' hesitation and continued to look at the body as she spoke, "Struck from the front with some force, very likely a large rock, roughly the size of a brick. Right handed attacker."

Alex swallowed, "How can you tell the size of the rock from that mess"

"Easy, it looks just like that rock" the ME pointed to a rough brick shaped rock, apparently tossed carelessly a few feet away from the body. It was covered in blood and blonde hair.  
Alex glanced over to the rock and then back to the ME's expressionless face.

"You're good." she said dryly.

"Thanks. I think my job here is done. I'll let you know when I have finished with the autopsy, but, I'm pretty sure of cause of death." The ME stood up stiffly and started to pack up her things. "The rest is up to you."

"Thank you." a deep voice interjected and the ME glanced towards Goren as though surprised he was there.  
"Detective." she acknowledged as she moved away.

Eames had bent down and moved the sheet away from the body. "Nice clothes." she thought, not yet willing to share the experience with Goren. It would feel strange to speak her thoughts aloud again. She had done this many times without him by her side, it felt strange that he was not looking at the body instead, or even beside her. They had lost something somewhere.

Goren was fidgeting. He had arrived in time to hear everything the ME had said. Now he was practically dancing in his eagerness to assess the body of the young woman and her injuries for himself. It felt good to be on a case again.  
There was not enough room for the two of them. Eames could look first. He had noticed Eames' hesitation when she had first seen the body. Only a tiny movement, but he noticed. He seemed unnaturally observant of everything at the moment.

He glanced down at the body and at Eames, immediately noticing the resemblance in their appearance. The petite frame, their clothes, the soft gentle blonde hair. Goren thought Eames' hair was fascinating, it never stayed still, captivating and teasing him with the slightest puff of air. This woman's hair was damp with blood - lifeless, dead. Maybe once it had fascinated someone, but not anymore. He wondered if the woman had been as feisty as his partner. Probably not, Eames was something else. He guessed that the resemblance had caused Eames to flinch. Over years of attending crime scenes she rarely exhibited emotions like that. He filed the information away for later. Now was not the time to confront Eames over anything. He watched as his partner inspected the dead woman and wondered how long she would be. Finally, Eames sensed his agitation behind her, and in a concession to him moved away from the body without a word. She looked around for the crime scene officers to discuss other evidence that may have been collected.

Goren lowered himself close to the ground with an ease that refuted the size of his frame. He moved the sheet further off the body and his face came very close to the bloody mess that remained. Without any comment, he reached over for the right arm and pulled the hand close to his face. After a few seconds of study, he let the hand fall to the lifeless chest and reached for the other hand. Again, he pulled it close to his face and searched in vain for any traces of the attack.

"Nothing under the fingernails, no signs of any attempt to protect herself."

He pulled away slightly. He ran his hands expertly over the head searching for other injuries, his gloves became smeared with blood. He tilted the head from side to side, noticing the amount of blood on the ground.

"Nothing else. One head wound and that was enough. A … ah…..vicious attack. The body was not moved after it fell. The attack occurred here."

He shifted his legs slightly and positioned his hands over the body for a moment as though trying to memorise the scene. His face retained a thoughtful expression.

He continued speaking, he hoped Eames was still behind him, but didn't check.

"Mark on her neck from a necklace probably pulled off, but diamond earrings are still in place"

Above his head Eames had been studying the contents of an evidence bag that had been given to her. She waited to make sure Goren was not going to say something else and then spoke aloud, although she was not sure if he was too far gone with his study of the body to hear. Once upon a time, she would have been sure.

"Apparently her pockets were empty, but some items were found nearby."

She lifted items out of the evidence bag one by one.

"Lipstick, gum, ID card on a chain plus security key, two pens and a phone".

Eames held on to the phone and pressed some buttons.

"Last phone call to 'Home' at 8:10 last night".

She put the phone back in the evidence bag and handed them all to a waiting technician.

"ID card identified her as Mandy Clarke, the Home phone number confirmed her as the daughter of Judge Ray Clarke. He was contacted immediately and has already been here and identified the body. Nasty experience for him. That's why we're here to investigate."

Goren gave no indication he heard anything, as he started to rummage in the girl's pockets.

Eames looked down at the back of Goren's head. She looked impatiently towards the street as she silently thought, "I missed this? What was I thinking?"

Appraising the buildings around her, she said, "She probably worked in of these buildings. This park is a short cut to the subway. "

Still no movement from her partner who had sat back on his haunches and silently contemplated the body.

Eames gave up and started to move away towards the main path.

"No bag or purse found anywhere?" Goren's question carried over to her in a loud confident voice.

She turned back.

"No. Park's been searched, I have asked that all garbages and dumpsters within two blocks are checked."

"Okay, good"

Eames raised her eyebrows and waited to see if there was anything more. There wasn't, she kept moving. "He had been listening," she thought, she should've known that . He always had. But it had been a while. Did she have to get used to his quirky behaviour all over again? This time however she wasn't as ready to forgive him for his behaviours. Lately those behaviours had only led to trouble. About time Goren realised that he was not alone and his actions affected people who cared for him, especially partners. She sighed, she was glad they were finally partners again. She could work with 'the fruitcake,'(how she hated that term), she could work with anyone. Besides, she had forgotten how pleasant he was to look at.

Goren gently replaced the sheet over the body, blithely unaware of the troubled thoughts running through Eames' head. He stood up and nodded to the waiting technicians to take the body away. He removed his bloody gloves with a frown.  
As they moved forward to transport the body to the gurney, he turned away. He gave a cursory glance around the area and then focussed on Eames standing on the main path, writing in that tiny notebook of hers. Eames felt his scrutiny and turned towards him.  
Goren stepped purposefully in her direction and unconsciously leaned slightly forward to speak to her.

"This was not a regular mugging. There's something more going on. She had no….." he faltered."Umm..."

Eames interrupted, "No defence wounds, the injury was at the front of the head.and she was attacked in a secluded, lonely area late at night. Therefore, she knew or was not frightened by her attacker, and… a professional mugger would have taken her earrings."

Goren paused slightly and looked at her quizzically for a moment.

Eames raised one hand and eased some wayward strands hair from her face. She frowned "I listen to you. I can put facts together. I was able to do it fine while you were on suspension"  
She was slightly annoyed that he hadn't thought she was listening. She always listened.

"Uh, sure . Um, yes that's right."

He kicked himself for thinking that her simmering anger at him might affect her work, Eames was better than that. He would do anything to remain her partner.

"You're right. She was not frightened by her attacker. But the attacker intended to kill her, there is no mistaking the strength of a blow like that."

Eames nodded as she noted the body being wheeled away.

"But it was an impulse, they used a weapon that was found in the area, Grabbed the bag in a hurry and dropped some of the contents " Eames glanced behind Goren as a uniformed officer walked up to them with a large evidence bag, The officer handed it to her.

" Detective. This was found in a dumpster, one block west."

"Thanks"

She opened the evidence bag and pulled out a large leather handbag.

"Very nice, very expensive. This could be hers. But a mugger would have taken this, sold it easily." she reflected aloud and included Goren in her thoughts.

She opened the bag, "Purse, no cash, but cards all here. Look, a student card, she was studying Law. This is her bag."

She looked further inside the bag and with her gloved hands, Eames removed a crumpled sheet of paper.  
It was a letter. She flicked her hair aside with a small toss of her head as she glanced up at Goren who had been attentively watching her actions.  
Goren twisted his head around to try and read it as Eames straightened the paper out. She read the brief contents aloud as Goren looked over her shoulder, tilting his head from side to side. She paid no heed to his actions.

_"B._

_This is yours._

_I understand your decision and agree that it would never have worked._

_I will explain to Miranda when she is older._

_D.H"_

_Prospero, Act IV, Scene 1._

Eames removed an evidence bag from her jacket pocket and placed the letter inside. She gave it to Goren for his inspection. She wondered what he had done with his gloves. "There is an embossed Latin phrase and a handwritten reference on the bottom. Right up your alley" She nearly gave him a small smile, but she didn't. She hadn't felt like smiling lately.

Goren excitedly re-read the letter. "This is not her letter. Where did she get it from?"

He looked sideways at Eames, then back at the letter.

"I think this paper is quite a few years old. The handwriting is certainly old school. This reference is from 'The Tempest,' Shakespeare. The Latin phrase is about…… er… something about hope" . He kept some of his thoughts to himself.

Eames snorted softly (but no smile).

"I knew you wouldn't let me down" She may not have forgiven him, but she still appreciated his genius.  
He opened the bag and smelled the document. Eames watched silently. Goren waved his hand over the bag towards his face.

"A musty smell, an old book smell. I know that smell well. This letter is probably a few years old."

This time Goren smiled and he looked down at Eames as he sealed the evidence bag.  
Goren was confused. Not by the evidence but by the look on Eames' face.  
She had withdrawn from him. She looked at him with empty eyes and then away. She seemed disinterested, clinical. His thoughts became distracted , he faltered. He thought to himself, "What happened?"

Eames was thinking about the reason Goren knew that library smell so well. Of his mother and her death, of his time at Tates, of the slow deterioration in their partnership and his recent treatment of her. His words had sparked memories best forgotten. It still hurt. She didn't want to think these things. She shook her head lightly, hair flying gently and looked back at Goren.  
It was time for them to go.

Goren tried to reconnect, he looked at the ambulance pulling away and then up at the surrounding buildings. Tried to bring Eames back to the case.

" This area is surrounded by busy law offices. I would have thought it was reasonably safe."

Alex knew what he was trying to do. He was a good man. She followed his lead.

"You've got to be joking, 'safe' and 'surrounded by lawyers' is not something I would normally say in the one breath."

He twitched his head toward her in acknowledgement of the quip and gave a small smile that she did not see. It wasn't her best, but it would do. He loved it when she joked with him.

Eames felt suddenly tired, she removed her gloves and without a word or backward glance walked away from the crime scene. Goren closed the evidence bag and handed it to a technician for later processing

Eames had left, but he remained standing alone, hands motionless at his side. He glanced around the area, assessing for anything he might have forgotten. Eames was nearly at the car. From a distance he admired her graceful walk. He moved to follow.

They had done all they could here.

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

Spes non Fracta

Chapter 3

By the time Goren reached the car, Eames was on the phone. While he had walked the long way around the park, she had contacted 1PP and obtained details about Mandy's work. Goren eased himself into the car and listened. She was talking to someone slowly, her tone firm and authoritative.  
"Look, I am coming to see Mr Millington now. This is an important police matter. No, I'm sorry I am unable to discuss it. I need directions to his office and I will be there in 10 minutes."  
Silence.  
Then, "Ok ."  
Eames started writing down information in her notebook . Goren glanced across to read it, Eames acknowledged his interest with an impatient look.

"Ok. Good. Thank you." She cut the connection, looked out the window, then looked curiously at Goren. He had come back. He had been so engrossed with the scene, that a small piece inside her had wondered if he was just going to keep on walking out of the park.  
_Very funny, Eames._ He was back to stay.She had been grateful that they had finally been given a case. They did their best work in the field, but she was wary of Goren. She wasn't sure she knew him anymore. It felt strange being in the close space of the car together.  
Goren was looking at her, waiting. They had a job to do. She filled him in.  
"The secretary was …ummmm,not happy," Eames tossed her head scornfully, "but Mr Millington from MG Law will be expecting us in 10 minutes. Apparently Judge Clarke told Ross that MG Law had hired Mandy when it fit in around her university. She had been there full time for roughly two weeks. "They haven't been told it's her yet, so we need to 'be careful' ." Her eyebrow rose mockingly.

Goren nodded, "Sounds good, I'm ready." He was keen to get more information. They didn't have enough to form any sort of realistic theory. Eames, however, didn't have the same enthusiasm. Goren wasn't sure what the problem was, probably him.

Eames interrupted his thoughts, "I'm hungry, let's get a bite to eat."

"Aren't we supposed to be at MG Law in 10 minutes?"

"Okay, we'll just make it a coffee and a donut." She offered dryly.

He raised his eyebrow a fraction and got out of the car. If Eames wanted coffee that's what they were going to get.

Fifteen minutes later they entered the building of MG Law. A medium sized law firm that was spread over half the building. Eames walked purposefully through the atrium, modern furnishings with acres of shiny glass and chrome furniture, black and silver. _Business must be good. _She did not look behind her, knew where she was going, and knew Goren was there somewhere. She could feel him, hear him. She felt much better after a coffee, even managed to talk companionably with Goren about minor work issues. He had been restless, and she could tell he wanted to get moving, but she wasn't moving. She was going to have a break, Goren could wait. And surprisingly he did without complaint. He was amenable with many things lately, she wasn't sure if it made her angrier ,or if it was just damn cute.

The detectives were expected. As Eames approached Mr Millington's office, the secretary, a large officious woman in a well cut navy blue dress, rose from her seat as if to confront them and refuse them entry.

Eames wasn't having any of that either. She walked up to the secretary displaying her badge and introducing themselves to her.

The secretary did not back down either, "Would you take a seat please?"

"I'm sorry," Eames said, "We are already late and we don't want to take any more of your time." With a calm voice and a pleasant smile, Eames continued to walk to the office door. Goren followed in her wake, enjoying the slight discomfort of the secretary who had made life so difficult for Eames on the phone. The secretary trailed behind and at the last minute was able to get in front of Eames, and in a small victory, introduced the detectives to the senior partner, Mr Millington.

They entered a spacious office. Some books on the wall, a large mostly empty desk, fancy laptop and a telephone. Furnishing was sparse. Mr Millington was a grey haired, well built man in his 50's, who had looked up curiously as they entered. He stood behind his desk and thanked the secretary offhandedly, who left reluctantly.

They were not invited to sit. The old lawyer came straight to the point.

"You are here about the attack on one of my employees."

Eames and Goren glanced at each other.

Eames flicked a strand of hair behind her ear and eased back on to one leg casually. "Yes. How did you find out about that?" she enquired.

"I have friends… " His smile did not reach his eyes. He didn't elaborate.

Eames looked down briefly and sighed. _Great, _she thought, but continued. "Yes, one of your employees, Mandy Clarke, was killed last night not far from this building. We believe she was on her way home from work and would be glad of any information that you may have, to help find Mandy's killer."

Millington had sat down at the mention of Mandy's name. _He hadn't known that much then_, thought Eames. Or else, he was good at faking it.

"Hell. Her family knows?" It was a statement and a question. He glared at them.

Goren nodded, he was watching Millington carefully, and he knew Eames was watching too, but so far nothing seemed out of character with the man. He moved closer to observe all the items on the desk. And while he was at it, a quick observation of Millington's clothes and shoes. Nothing, all clean.

"How did she die?" Millington demanded. He wanted answers and these two detectives unsettled him. He'd heard things about them. He wanted them gone, but he didn't want any trouble with Major Case.

Eames looked down briefly and stepped forward. So far, she and Goren were in a good rhythm. They had bonded over a common enemy. But she wanted to retain control of the interview.

""Ah…….. We would prefer if we didn't comment on that at the moment. Did you know her well?" Eames often attacked with a question.

"No, but I knew who she was, said hello to her, that sort of thing." He seemed dismissive enough to be genuine.

"It would be helpful if you could supply us with any security footage from last night to help us trace Mandy's steps."

"All right", with a large sigh he reached over to the phone and pressed a button. "Vicki, can you come back in here please."  
Vicki must have been listening at the door, because she was in the room in seconds, and stood there listening, glaring like some overprotective mother hen.

Eames glanced at Goren, he was fidgeting on his feet, playing with his folder, his tie. He looked like he wanted to stay. He had something on his mind she could tell. He kept moving towards the desk. But she couldn't figure out what he wanted. He was letting Eames call all the shots at the moment , but there was something else. She hated it when she couldn't tell.

"We would also like to look at Mandy's workstation."

"Sure, Vicki will show you. I can tell you that Mandy was researching very old cases. New DNA technology means that cases are being revisited all the time. She was checking out the cases and putting forward recommendations and reports to a committee investigating appeals. "I don't know any more than that. I didn't really have much involvement with her. My partner may be more help. He hired her, but he's in Philadelphia today."

He addressed himself to the mother hen. "Vicki, can you provide these detectives with anything they need? Umm… security tapes, show them her desk …. Whatever." Vicki stiffly nodded.

They all stood around awkwardly. Eames kept her face blank _What did Goren want?_, so she waited, knew there was something. She tried to catch his attention, but she may as well have been on the moon.

"Have you seen the judge yet." a last question from Millington.

Eames didn't like giving out information.

"No, not yet. Do you know the family?"

"No, no, Brian does, not me, I'll give him a call let him know….. Hell. Are you sure it's her?"

Goren finally stepped in. He held out his folder in one hand, as though presenting information, but did not reveal anything. "Yes , we are absolutely certain." his deep penetrating voice had a soothing effect on Eames and exactly the opposite effect on Millington.

" Shame. Look, Vicki will help you with anything you need. Do you need me for anything else?" Again a statement and a question. He didn't want them to stay. It was quite obvious to Millington that the detectives had gained all the information and he was getting nothing.

Goren finally disclosed what he had been waiting to ask.

"Yes. On the way here I noticed you have your own library. That's a bit unusual for a law firm isn't it?"

Eames nearly looked at Goren in surprise, but covered it quickly by staring enquiringly at Millington in support of Goren. _How the hell did he notice that_? He was without a doubt the most interesting person she had ever worked with , and the most frustrating.

"God, that's Brian's idea not mine. Popular though, good for the look of the firm. You should visit. Mandy worked there some times."

At Millington's last statement a thoughtful expression settled on Goren's features. He glanced at Eames, had she noticed the link? Eames classical features gave nothing away, she stared back at him, pushed a stray lock of fine hair from her face. But inside Alex was thinking, _Of course, the note , the book smell, the library_. Goren had found a connection

"Thanks, If we have any more questions we will contact you." They turned and left with the secretary behind them, rounding them up like errant chicks.

She was not friendly.

Because Eames' relationship with the woman had got off to such a bad start, Goren decided that he would question her.

"Did you know Mandy Clarke?"

"No, I did not."

"Did she have any friends or close work mates here?"

"I do not know."

A tough one. Eames wondered what Goren would do next. She soon found out.

"If you could just….. ahh ….umm…." Goren scratched the back of his head. As he leaned forward the contents of his folder seemed to accidentally spill out and fall all over the desk . "Sorry….Sorry…"

Eames' smile was genuine for the first time that day. She stood back and watched, let Goren have his fun. He didn't need her when he was like this.

"I have messed your desk ….sorry." He fumbled the papers more.

The secretary and Goren started tidying the desk together. Predictably they got in each other's way. She was becoming agitated. Goren backed off hands held high.

"Look, I know you're very busy. If you can just give us a list of employees and their year of birth, we'll get out of your way."

She huffed, and quickly went to her computer to pull up data. "Oh, um… if you can put on length of employment that would be great." She glared at him.

"Thank you, Mr Millington said you would help and you've been terrific." Goren gave her a disarming smile. She was not disarmed. Eames was amazed, it was not often that any woman was unaffected by _that_ smile, even herself.

The secretary printed out a list and gave them the pages, full of confidential information.

Goren handed her his card. "Thank you. Can you send the security tapes from all levels to this address by this afternoon? I will let Mr Millington know how helpful you have been."

"I will send them immediately." More glaring. She her eyes were deadly weapons, thankfully they didn't do any lasting damage. Not on Goren.

"Mandy Clarke used to work on the second floor room, 211. You can't miss it." She turned back to her desk.

They had been dismissed.

As they walked away side by side, Vicki could be seen cleaning her desk behind them, straightening files and regaining control of her empire.

"I've always admired your way with the ladies." Eames observed dryly.

Goren looked down at the top of her golden head, but he could not see her expression. One side of his mouth lifted in a small smile.

That had been fun.

Eames sat at Mandy's desk and concentrated on the computer, whilst Goren rifled through the drawers.

She analysed the files Mandy had accessed and was running the details through her head before she forgot she should be speaking aloud. _You've got your partner back remember?  
_"Work folders only, nothing personal, nothing saved in her personal folder. Probably not here long enough to create her own files." Goren continued scanning documents, she knew he was listening.  
"Internet use limited to law research sites, shopping, email there is nothing unusual at all here. And that 's unusual. I'll just save these and check them later."

Goren agreed with Eames' observations.

"There is nothing here. This woman was work orientated; didn't use the work time for personal issues, was committed. It would not be out of character for her to work late." Goren mused as her flicked through the paperwork._ Like Eames_

"There is nothing here to give a motive for such a vicious attack. Maybe it was random."

Eames started closing the computer files.

Goren leaned back and spoke to the young man who had been assisting them, but who had been obviously keen to get away. _What was it with everyone, _Goren thought, _lawyers should love cops_.  
"Did Mandy work late sometimes?" he asked aloud.

"Sure, sure all the time, she loved researching it was all she talked about. If she was onto something she wouldn't let go." he wiped his mouth loosely.

"Did she do all her research from here?" Goren indicated the desk /computer casually with his hand. He listened, but he already knew the answer. He wanted to hear the man talk, assess him as a suspect.

"No no, she would often go to the library, A lot of our old cases are pulled out of archive and were in the library for research. That old librarian wouldn't let anything out of her sight. Not even for book heads like Mandy."

"Mandy would go to the library" Goren repeated . He glanced at Eames for confirmation, she looked at him with a frown and then nodded slowly. _Library, books/old books old book smell_. He thought he knew where Mandy might have found the letter.

"Did Mandy have any boyfriend trouble?"

"Nah, she was too focussed. I asked her out once - not interested. Her loss."

"Huh ,doesn't make sense" Goren agreed and looked at the gawky large featured young man. To himself he thought, _Nope , not him. _He nodded, "Thanks"

The young man moved away, back to his desk

Eames mimicked the man's voice: " 'not interested' _……._ go figure", She smiled.

Goren did too.

He felt content to sit there. He and Eames had been concentrating on the case and had connected. He had a lot of making up to do to Eames. He realised he had treated her badly, She deserved better. He was trying to let her know he appreciated her, respected her (_cared for her_). These moments together in the law firm had felt great. They had not progressed far in the case, but he wanted to stay here and talk with Eames about gawky young men and their delusions. He wanted to watch her fine hands fly across the keyboard and tuck wayward strands of hair behind her ears. But they had a case to solve, and the library beckoned.

Goren spoke loudly to catch the young man's attention at the distant desk.

"Can we go and see the library?"

The young romantic sauntered back.

"Sure, no problem but I'm afraid old battle….er Miss Lynden, went home about 5 minutes ago when she heard about Mandy."

Goren raised his eyebrows at him.

"News travels fast." He whined in explanation . "Library is closed ….and locked."

"Okay, Thanks," and Goren turned away, dismissing the young mans' presence. He looked at Eames with a very strange contented look in his eyes, she couldn't figure him out.

Eames picked up on Goren's cheery mood. Why was he glad the library was closed? She would think about that later. She wanted him to talk to her .

" I didn't bring my library card anyway."

"But I bought mine." Goren responded with a lilt in his voice.

Eames could feel his happiness radiate from him like a warm fire. It was hard not to respond to such warmth.

They both looked at each other. Goren s face was a bit sheepish. Eames' was thoughtful.

A spark of hope flared and did not go out.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Spes non Fracta_

_Chapter 4_

They returned to the station. It had been a mostly silent journey. Goren thought about the case. He had some ideas, but they were all vague and unsupported at the moment. He ran through some scenarios in his head to see if they worked. It kept his brain busy.

Eames thought about Goren. Life wasn't simple. Goren wasn't simple. She knew that better than most, he was "definitely unique and an acquired taste". She had been hurt, angry, justified in her feelings. But how long could those feelings dictate her life? Goren was an 'ethical person, and an effective police officer.' His actions were never intended to hurt her. It was time to let her burning anger go. She hoped she could do it. Time to move forward. She glanced over to Goren and knew he was somewhere on Planet Crime, she would talk to him later.  
In keeping with the rest of their lives lately, work came first.

They sat at their desks working quietly. Eames arranged an appointment to see Judge Clarke. She had gone through the computer files but found nothing useful. They had used Mandy's mobile phone to contact all her friends - dead ends - all of them. They had received confirmation on the cause of death - blow to the head. That was it - nothing else. No witnesses had come forward. Security tapes had not yet arrived.  
There was very little to go on.

Goren thought the letter was important. Eames agreed with him. If Goren was right, then Mandy must have found it in the old casework she had been working on. Something was in that letter that caused her to keep it. They had used the employee list to try and narrow down the person Mandy must have recognised. Too many variables. The letter gave them hope that they could solve this case.  
Goren held a copy of the letter up high, while he slouched low in his chair. He stared at it thoughtfully with a hand covering his mouth. He had not yet translated the latin phrase for Eames yet. He knew why he was hesitant, but they could check out the play.

"We should find this Shakespeare reference."

"No problem" Eames said as her fingers flew over her laptop keyboard. She had been polite, almost friendly, since their return from the law firm. The strain between them seemed to have faded. Goren hoped so.

"Okay, here are some good websites. Want to help me pick one?" she teased with a lifted eyebrow and a challenging look.

For Goren the world stopped for a second. _Did Eames just ask for his help?_ He rose in what he hoped was a casual manner but probably looked like a rocket launching, and walked around to her desk. He stood behind her and leaned over her shoulder to stare at the laptop screen as Eames pointed at some options. He was closer to her than he had been in a very long time. He leaned in a little more to read the screen and was just about to raise his hand toward the writing.

Ross walked past and noticed their concentration. They looked busy, excellent. He needed to know what they had.

"Good, you're back. Can I see you both for a minute?" Without waiting he turned and walked in to his office.

"_Damn_" came a disappointed thought.

Eames turned and gave Goren a wistful look, then rose gracefully and followed the captain. Goren trailed behind.

They entered the office together, Eames in front. They stood patiently just inside the door.

"What is your status on this one?" Ross paused, glanced out the door to see industrious activity. "I don't have to tell you that a lot of people are interested in a quick result." He stared apprehensively at them.

Eames stepped forward and cleared her throat as she fell into her old role and provided a summary of the case. "We are confident that it was not a mugging gone wrong, but that Mandy was murdered." She stopped to make sure Ross understood the implications of that one. His eyes widened in recognition. "She was hit from the front, with no defence wounds, bag was taken, but not all her jewellery. The bag was found with only cash missing. ………… We're waiting on some forensic work to come back." She paused and tucked a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Contacted some of her friends, consensus is that she was a quiet workaholic. No relationship problems, apparently no problems with anyone. Been to her workplace -seems clean, but were going back to check tomorrow………… We have contacted her family and will be visiting them this afternoon."

"So…." Ross drawled the word out slowly, as if still thinking, "Not a random mugging"

Eames looked at Goren for …what …support?… confirmation? Ross couldn't tell.

Goren tilted his body forward slightly and shook his head once.  
"No, this isn't coming across as a robbery."

Ross looked at them both. He had not been keen to send them out yet. His sources on this case had so far told him that, while the two were not exactly the 'Torville and Dean' of detective work, they were doing their job. That would have to do. At least Eames wasn't exactly ignoring Goren anymore, _(as if you could for long),_ and Goren appeared enthusiastic to be working with her.

"How are you two getting along?"  
He had to ask. He wanted to see their reaction.

Eames spoke first, "We're fine." She stared straight at him as if daring him to argue with her.

Goren looked at her and back at Ross, nodded his head with emphasis. "It's good".

Ross may not be convinced about their replies, but he was confident that they could work it out, given time. Except they didn't have the luxury of time. They were needed now. He took a deep breath.

"Fair enough. Now, when you see the family, remember they are in mourning, remember this is a judge, not a suspect" He looked straight at Goren.

They both looked at him expectantly, both had the same expression. Ross's gaze shifted from one to the other. Whatever he saw in their gazes comforted him. This may just work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They stood on the doorstep together. No matter how hard he tried to take the low profile, blend into the background or try and look insignificant, Goren couldn't. He towered over Eames. He wanted to do 'low profile' today. Goren did not want to antagonise the judge. He had just lost his daughter, his family were grieving, and the judge may not be the murderer anyway- _so don't push it_ . _Let Eames take the lead, don't get too excited, don't ask anything embarrassing. Ross wants them to look like a professional team. Behave._ All these thoughts keep running through his head. He shuffled his feet restlessly as Eames pushed the button again.  
Eames was thinking, "_Why don't they answer the damn door, I 'm freezing out here."_

Eventually, the door was opened a fraction by a young woman who appeared to be an employee.

"Can I help you".

"Can you tell Judge Clarke that detectives from Major Case Squad would like to speak with him please."

"Just a moment."

The door closed and they could hear the woman move away.

Goren glanced down at Eames. She had on a light jacket and a tight fitting low cut top. She looked great, but must be freezing. Did she leave her coat in the car? He hadn't noticed it. Keeping up with his restless shuffle, he unobtrusively moved closer to her and blocked the cool breeze that was blowing down the street. He was now very close to her. Eames ignored him, he was always doing strange things at doors. She glanced at some cars that may or may not contain journalists.  
Her faint perfume teased Goren's senses and he tried to refocus on interviewing the judge , "remember this is a judge, not a suspect". Ross's words kept echoing in his ears. No problem, Goren could do nice and friendly. No problem.

The door opened.The woman escorted them to a large front room.  
It was empty.

"Please wait here, Judge Clarke won't be long."

Eames stood just inside the door casually glancing at the items in the room and waiting patiently. From her vantage point at the entrance of the room, she saw an elegant study, a fireplace, a mantel with small decorative items, some photos, a large desk and a number of comfortable chairs scattered at the edge of the room. The surface of the desk was empty except for a lamp, but there were a number of photos scattered on the wall, mantel and bookshelves, most of his family, two of a dog . Two walls were totally covered in bookshelves, each shelf full with books on all sorts of subjects that interested the judge. Eames decided to let Goren do his thing and wandered casually over to examine the photos. She was starting to regain her comfort zone with Goren. IShe was even starting to enjoy herself. She studied the photos. There was Mandy smiling out of the photo with her family. A beautiful, happy girl, what a waste and then she noticed something odd. She needed to show Bobby.

Goren could hardly wait, a person's study could reveal so much about them. Books captured his attention first. He wandered alongside one of the book shelves. Slowly scanning titles and estimating the amount of usage for each title. Law books, many rows of legal subjects (_no surprise there_), and all well used. This wall appeared to contain all sorts of subjects that related to his working life. Goren slowly walked along the other bookcase. Much more interesting, popular crime fiction, poetry (Early American), and finally Shakespeare, three plays only; 'Julius Caesar' , 'Macbeth' and 'Antony and Cleopatra.' It appeared none of them had been read in a while.

"Anything of interest detective?" A booming voice filled the room and broke the silence.

Goren was a genius at recovering from awkward situations, he could do friendly, no problem.

"Yes sir, I was admiring your collection of books, very nice. You have some of my favourite Shakespeare plays, do you have 'The Tempest,' because that is one of my personal favourites." He gave the judge his most charming of smiles.

The judge just looked at him. Not quite prepared to answer questions on his book collection, or be the recipient of a charming smile from a detective investigating his daughter's death.

Goren glanced at Eames for support. "_help me out here_".

"Judge Clarke, I am Detective Eames, this is Detective Goren. We are sorry for your loss . We are here to ask some questions if you can, to help discover why your daughter died." She paused and smiled, "Detective Goren's love of Shakespeare and 'the Tempest' is legendary, please excuse him."  
It astounded her how quickly the lies came into her head about Shakespeare, but she knew where Goren was headed. She also thought Goren's smile was absolutely irresistible.

"Detective, I will be happy to help," He stared searchingly at Eames face and then sighed. He moved behind his desk and seemed to lose some of his agressiveness. Goren wondered if it was Eames' resemblance to Mandy. "Mandy was a lovely girl, her mother is absolutely distraught. And Detective Goren, I can appreciate your love of Shakespeare, but for the past few years I have had no time for it, as for 'The Tempest,' I saw it once, at my wife's insistence. Now, can we get down to the real questions you have come to ask."

If only he had realised, He had already answered one of their most important questions.

The Judge gestured for them to be seated, Goren nearly refused, there were more things to look at, but he remembered just in time, that the judge was a grieving father, not a suspect. He sat in a large stuffed chair next to Eames, placed his folder on his knees and then hands on top of that. In an unconscious and unintended signal, his eyes indicated to Eames to take the lead. They were falling into their old ways.

"Sir, I understand that Mandy was working at MG Law during her holidays as a Legal Assistant, She was working late last night, was this unusual?" _Start with the easy questions_.

"No, not unusual. There was a major project happening at work, she had been working back late a number of times. She was a pretty young woman, lots of friends. Even if she left work early and was going out somewhere, she always rang. She rang that night. About 8pm, I spoke to her. I asked…er…." At this point the judge's voice broke a little and he struggled with his words.

Goren picked up his train of thought. "You asked her if she was going out?" The judge nodded.

"What did she say?"

"She was going to a restaurant with some friends, but apparently she never turned up."

"Did….."

"Did….."

Goren and Eames spoke at the same time. They both stopped and looked at each other. Goren leaned back in his chair and raised his hand to indicate Eames had the question. "That was weird" he thought. _Were they going to ask the same thing?_

Eames continued "Did Mandy have a boyfriend?" _Yes they were, _Goren was content.

"No , she did, but 6 months ago they broke up. They both agreed to it, there was no animosity there."

"Is there anyone who you could think of that might want to hurt Mandy or hurt your family?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. Contact my office tomorrow, someone there will have kept track. I don't know of anyone that would do this, because of me." He looked curiously at first Eames and then Goren. "I thought this was a mugging."

Eames glanced at Goren. _Okay genius, your turn _

"Sir , we believe that Mandy was targeted, that this was not a mugging but murder." Goren conceded.

"Oh God, her mother will not take that well."

There was silence for a few seconds. They could tell the judge had had enough. But there were a couple of things they needed to cover.

"Err, judge excuse me for asking, but could we have a recent photo of Mandy. Could we borrow the one on the mantel there. We will take care of it and bring it back immediately." Eames put on her most reassuring voice and expression.

The judge sighed. He stood up and retrieved the photo from the mantel.  
Eames and Goren stood up as well. The interview was nearly over.

He handed the photo to Eames. "She had so much ahead of her and now it's gone. So many dreams broken" Goren glanced up in interest.

"I'm sorry . Are these your other children in the photo?" Eames held it out towards the judge. Goren leaned forward.

"Yes, that's Scott and Katie, they are much younger than Mandy. Both of them away at their cousin's in Philadelphia. We were going to go up there tomorrow morning."

" Thank you, if we need to ask any more questions we will be in contact." Eames held the photo close to her chest, she felt his pain. She trusted her instincts on this one. He did not kill his daughter.

"Ah .. Um sir, before we go . Do you recognise this letter or anything about it." Goren fumbled with his folder and opening it, bought out a photocopy of the letter that had been found in Mandy's bag.

The judge took the sheet of paper in his hand and slowly read it.

Goren and Eames stood side by side, as they contemplated the judge and his reaction.  
Genuine puzzlement crossed his face.

"No, I don't recognise any of this, I don't know who B or DH is, but Miranda is Mandy's real name.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

Spes non Fracta

Chapter 5

Despite Goren's best efforts, the judge had been unwilling, or unable, to provide anything further until he had spoken with his wife. They had retuned to 1PP, keen to see if the new information could lead them further. The car journey back had been a mixture of careful conversation and comfortable silences. Although Eames had let go of her anger, there remained a small part of her that had changed. She was more cautious with Goren. She did not think she would be so accepting of his more dangerous strange behaviours. At the moment their partnership was good. They were professionals; they could work this case side by side.

Although the judge had not revealed anything more about his daughter, the detectives had other means of finding out information. Within an hour of returning, they had located Miranda's change of name from Miranda Hope to Mandy Clarke via adoption papers. Eames had immediately seen the lack of resemblance in the family photo back in the judge's study. Miranda was noticeably different to the rest of the family. Her blond hair and petite figure had been a sharp contrast to her tall brunette father, brother and sister. The judge was not her biological father, but her adopted father. Further research revealed that Ray Clarke had married Adele Hope when Miranda had been 10.

Goren was carefully attaching this latest piece of information to the notice board. It was a montage of bits and pieces they had gathered; crime scene photos; security footage; the family photograph and a copy of the letter amongst other pieces of evidence. They had printed the Shakespeare reference. The passage from Prospero was now carefully pinned beside the letter. Goren had found one part strangely comforting. "We are such stuff as dreams are made on; and our little life is rounded with a sleep." _Curious. _

He stood back and stared at everything before him, there were too many anomalies at this stage. It frustrated him.

Evidence bags were on the table behind him. They had been returned from forensics with their findings. The reports were displayed with the crime scene photos.

He stared at them. He was missing something. What?

Goren shook his head . _Where was Eames? He needed to bounce ideas of someone?_

In an apparent answer to his unspoken plea, his partner's voice drifted in through the open door and Eames entered the room.

"I found out the translation for 'Spes non Fracta." She paused and looked at Goren's back, as he studied the board.

"I thought you would have known that one."

No reaction.

Eames looked at the board behind Goren. Broken pieces of a young life scattered and exposed in a sad mosaic of documents and photos.

"Talk about too much information." She declared.

"Hmm….." Goren didn't turn around, but kept staring at the photos. She was with him. He felt better already. He had known the Latin phrase. But he didn't want to speak about hopes. Not to Eames. Not yet. He tried to concentrate on piecing together why Mandy Clarke's dreams had been broken, and by whom .

"Okay, the quote is often written as 'at spes non fracta' - 'but my hope is not broken'. Eames stubbornly persisted. "It's the Hope family motto. Mandy's mother is Adele Hope, and Del is a short form of Adele."

Eames paused and looked down at the paper. It had seemed so important a minute ago, but Goren showed no reaction. She started to remember how he could anger people by his behaviour, she held down her own anger. Getting angry at Goren for his behaviour was like getting angry at the sun for shining. It was just what they did.

"That would be the DH from the letter."

She thought that piece of information would turn his head.

Goren turned and straightened his frame. He looked down at his partner. The 'DH' seemed logical now. And he had known about the motto for a while.

"Hope not broken", he repeated quietly. "I like that."

She tilted her head sideways as she gazed up at him. Her hair fell across her face, she flicked it gently back.

"Yeah, not bad for a dead language"

"There are worse mottos." Goren defended the phrase.

Eames stopped.

This was affecting Bobby more than she realised.

'_Spes non Fracta'. _

It was close to home for him. _What were his hopes now? He had his badge back_. _Was there anymore? _She wanted him to think positively.

"There is always hope, Bobby."

She tried to let him know that he was going to be okay. That they were going to be okay. Alex had made her decision about Goren. Life with him was infinitely better than life without him. She didn't hope they would be okay. She was past that stage. If she had anything to do with it, she knew they would be okay.

Bobby looked into Eames' hazel eyes; saw the care and concern there; saw his hopes alive and well. He understood. Whatever had happened, Alex had forgiven him. He knew they had turned a corner in their troubles. His face was all seriousness, as he acknowledged. "You're right."

She nodded.

Eames dropped her eyes and picked up the letter. The moment was broken.

"Let's see what else we can get from this letter".

Goren was well ahead of her, he had been thinking a lot about that letter, about that motto.

"If you look at the letter closely you can see the outline of a ring that would have been in the envelope with the paper. Probably an engagement ring - there appears to be a stone."

"Then Miranda was born."

Eames eyebrows rose. It all fitted neatly. He had been thinking, and she knew where he was going.

"Something went wrong with the engagement. Maybe Casanova didn't want a child"

Goren paused in agreement, glanced at Eames and then turned to the board, one hand waved in the general direction of 'Prospero.'

It was easy for Goren to talk to Eames. To voice the ideas running inside his head.

" Whatever the reason, the break appears amicable. This reference to Prospero. It was spoken at a stage in the play when all the illusions were coming to an end. I think it shows that DH recognised the relationship was over: 'like the baseless fabric of this vision'. But, it also indicates she accepted the break up, the tone is calm, practical." Goren leaned towards Eames and placed his hand on the letter. His finger underlined the words to support his theory. "There is no anger in these words."

Eames nodded ,more than content to accept Goren's interpretation of the letter. Eames appreciated Goren's understanding of human behaviour and how it fit the facts.

She wanted to know more.

"Either 'B' or 'Del Hope' were probably working at MG Law and this letter may have been left in the papers of the case work Mandy was researching. Who was 'B'? And why would this letter cause problems after all this time?"

Bobby nodded. "That's what we have to find out"

"Let's say Mandy recognised it immediately………. she knows it's about her. Wants to know more - who wouldn't."

"She found it in the library, I wonder if she mentioned it to anyone? Librarian."

Goren kept coming back to the library.

"We need to go there."

"Not today Mr Peabody. Library is closed."

Goren accepted Eames quip.

She softened her comment by adding, "I've already confirmed that the library will be open tomorrow, and I have made an appointment with the other partner who has returned from Philadelphia."

Goren had an idea. "What's his name?"

Eames opened her notebook to check.

"Brian Hughes." She looked perceptively at Goren.

"How long has he worked for MG Law." she asked. Goren searched the list. "27 years."

They looked at each other.

Eames voiced their thoughts.

"B".

Goren nodded in agreement.

It was now early evening, they had eaten some sort of forgettable food at their desks. Neither were willing to leave now that the case was finally starting to come together. And they both had the feeling that there was something more. They were confident that their theories about the letter were correct. They secured the evidence in the room and returned to their desks. But they did not go home.

Goren wrote some of his ideas in his folder, tried different scenarios, stared at the wall, played with his pen. There was nothing at home for him. He was content to stay all night.

Eames was typing up a summary of their findings so far. Sometimes that helped highlight problems.

Goren stared at Eames as she continued typing. His mind was calm. The confusion he had felt over the past few days had cleared. He and Eames were working like a team. This comforted him more than he expected. He stared at her hands, her typing was hypnotic. He watched her work, entranced. Eames sensed him staring at her, but she was not perturbed. Suddenly, Goren frowned, abruptly jumped from his chair and moved toward the evidence room. He needed to check something.

Eames waited, but he did not reappear. She typed slowly, but was not really focussed on what she was typing anymore. Her ears were straining to hear him speak, maybe call her name. It was quiet. There were only a few detectives left in the room. She heard nothing.

She wasn't going to wait. _He just got into trouble when he was alone_. She left her desk followed Goren into the room, and stood watching him from the doorway.

Goren had removed some items from a box containing evidence. He had taken Mandy's bag out and was holding it at strange angles, tipping it back and forwards. He knew Eames was standing at the door and he spoke aloud . "Fine blood splatter over the bag indicates she was holding it when attacked. There are clean areas here and here." He pointed to areas on the bag. Eames looked at the bag with new eyes. "There are matching areas on her clothes. They indicate she was holding it like this." He tried to hold the bag under his arm and across his chest, and turned to face his partner.

Eames looked at him bemusedly. She tried to ignore the strange image of Robert Goren holding a fashionable ladies bag. _Hmmm…. cute and weird at the same time_. He was holding the bag uncomfortably and it was too high. Goren fidgeted trying to match the clean areas on the bag with his arm. His arm was too long. The bag was meant for someone of a smaller stature. He tried to slouch down a little, finally he sighed and looked at Eames.

She knew what he wanted.

"Let me have it, Armani."

Eames took the bag and checked the photos of the blood splatter. She put the strap on her shoulder and held the bag in front of her, protected under one arm.

"She carried it like this." she stated firmly.

Goren looked at his partner, he had a flash of a slim blond figure lying on bloodied ground. Banished that vision and centred himself. He scratched the back of his neck in confusion. "Ummm… Would a woman normally carry a bag like that?"

"No. You only hold a bag like this if your protecting something. Something she thought was valuable. The letter?"

Goren stared at the bag in front of Eames, from this angle he could see the bottom of the bag and a small scratch and matching hole near a bottom corner. He moved closer to the bag. Eames had a strange urge to reach out and ruffle the curls on his head, they were so close. She didn't move.  
He had seen something. He would tell her in a minute. She felt a small thrill that they were sharing confidences again.

"This hole, it's recent. About the size and shape of a skewer and it was pushed _into_ the bag with some force."

"Why would the attacker do that? She was hit with a rock. A rock is not a skewer."

"Hmmm."

Eames put the bag down and examined the small hole for herself. It didn't make sense, but she knew they would figure it out eventually.

Goren rapidly turned and stared at the photos.

"Eames," he paused. "I think we should start again."

Eames nodded quietly, despite their progress with the letter, she had been thinking it may turn out to be a dead end. Why would the letter cause problems now? It wasn't washing as the motive.

She sat down at the table. She wasn't going anywhere.

Goren leaned slightly to the left as he studied the photos on the board.

"We know she was working late. Let's say she found the letter in the library. The letter is important, it is the one irregularity in her life when she was killed. She may have told someone, found or seen something."

He placed one large hand over a security photo that showed Mandy leave the building. Fingertips spanning he blurry image.

"From the security cameras we can see she left alone, no one was behind her. When she walked through the park, she must have held her bag in front of her to protect it."

Then he moved his hand and placed it over the photo of Mandy's body. Eames could just see the fair hair spread on the ground.

"She was killed, the bag was taken and found dumped elsewhere. There was plenty of time to search the bag."

Eames raised her arm off the table and pointed at the copy of the letter. Her face was triumphant.

"The letter was not taken, the killer didn't want it. There was something else in her bag. "

Goren turned to face her, leaving his hand over the photo of the body as though hiding the sadness of that image.

"Yes."

There was an excited expression on his face. _Eames had got it .She understands. _

_He knew the next step._

"_We have to go to the library."_

"_With you, it's always the library."_

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Spes non Fracta

Chapter 6

In the morning they returned to the building that contained the MG Law firm. What Eames had not noticed on her first visit, was the 'Directory List' notice board just inside the front doors. Last time she had known where she had been going, didn't need it. Among the list was MG Law Library, 2nd floor. A small arrow pointed to a metal, glass and wooden staircase hidden behind lush potted palms to the left of the atrium. They took the stairs, it was only one flight. Eames because it was easier and she didn't mind the walk, and Goren because he was following Eames.  
At the landing, half way up the stairs, a small glass show case displayed a rare book inside. It was opened to a page of handwritten material, and enticed the passer-by to stop and read. Eames walked past.

Goren had to stop and look.

"This is very nice." He spoke up the stairs to Eames, as she moved away.

She did not even turn around. "Is there a letter in there from DH?"

"No."

"Okay." She kept moving.

Goren gave the rare book one more glance and followed.

At the top of the stairs they turned left, to the right was the a canteen. The library entrance was 20 ft down the passage and Goren took advantage of the distance to catch up with his partner. He entered the library first. Eames was happy to let Goren take lead, this was his home ground after all, and he was excited.

The whole decorating effect of the library was 'old academia'. Dark carpets muffled sounds, wooden panelling circled the walls, copies of Old Masters hung on the dark green walls and rows of tall dark wooden bookshelves held books and documents. The smell of books was immediately apparent, but it was one of a well kept and cared for collection.

To the immediate left of the entrance was the librarian's large oak desk. It may well have been an antique or, at the very least a good copy. It was magnificent. Behind the desk, against the wall, was a wide series of bookshelves, protected with glass doors. They appeared to contain a collection of antique and rare books.  
To the right of the entrance was a much smaller desk, behind this desk was a row of dark wooden filing drawers.  
Towards the back of the library, was a number of large tables with lamps at irregular intervals, casting discrete lighting over the wooden grained furniture. On the back wall behind these tables stood a computer, a microfiche and a photocopier. It was an impressive area.

Goren felt immediately at home. He smiled collaboratively at the large woman behind the librarian's desk. She was middle aged and her face was contorted into a well worn frown. She was of average height, frame, colouring, features and clothing. You would found it hard to describe her in an identikit. She could have been anybody. The only thing not average was her weight, she was of 'solid build.' She was not welcoming and it was obvious by her red eyes that she had been crying.

As the detectives entered, she had risen with dignity behind her desk and placed her hands in front of her as she waited. A pose that Goren had seen a thousand times, from a thousand librarians. It meant 'hurry up and tell me what you want.'

"Ms Howard?"

"That's right" her voice was deep and controlled.

"My name is Detective Goren, this is Detective Eames, we are here to ask some questions about Mandy Clarke's death." Before he had finished talking, Eames had stepped into full view and when the librarian saw the small blond detective, her control crumbled into confusion. She did not reply to Goren, but continued to stare at Eames. Goren felt uncomfortable, he did not like to see Eames on the receiving end of such scrutiny.

"Um , Ms Howard. Do you remember if Mandy was working here the night she was murdered?" The librarian broke her gaze from Eames and looked sadly at Goren. Eames tucked her hair behind her ear and leaned back on one leg. She was not going to get involved. Goren could handle it, she glanced up at him in a silent plea to take over.

"Oh, I am sorry, your detective reminded me of someone"

_Your detective_? Eames did not belong to him. He glanced quickly down at his partner. Eames was not worried, she had left him in control of this interview.

The librarian continued to answer Goren's query, unaware of the mistake she had made.

"Yes she did. Mandy often worked in here researching older cases."

"Did she sit at this desk or the tables?"

Ms Howard had regained her composure and replied to Goren's questions flatly.

"She would sit at the desk opposite me and used her laptop to write up her reports."

Goren moved immediately over to the smaller desk and sat down.

"Umm, do you mind if I look?" He belatedly remembered protocol.

"No, not at all"

The librarian moved slowly to follow Goren, she now ignored Eames' presence entirely, as though embarrassed by her previous behaviour. She came to stand in front of the smaller desk and watched Goren as he rifled through the papers and opened the drawers to peer inside. Goren heard a noise and glanced at the bookshelves to see a young man tidying shelves.

"Was your assistant here that night?" he asked as he pulled items from the drawers .

Ms Howard gave a small snort of derision. "Him? He leaves at 12 everyday, he did not even know her."

Whilst Goren and Ms Howard were occupied, Eames took the opportunity to examine the librarians' desk. It was always wise in a case to treat everyone with caution. But there appeared to be nothing untoward on the desk. She noticed the absence of any personal touches. No photos, no small tokens of her life, nothing, not even a mug. It was unusual for someone who had worked in the one spot for over 10 years. She kept looking.

Goren had not found what he was looking for either. He glanced up at the librarian as he shuffled papers. She appeared calmer. Eames' slight resemblance to Mandy must have disturbed her. It was understandable, he had felt some misgivings when he had seen that slight bloodied figure in the park.

"Mandy was working on a certain case the night she died. Do you know where that paperwork is?"

"Yes, Yes, of course. All the old files are kept in archives. The boxes are bought here on request. That particular box is still here. I packed it away."

Goren could practically smell the casework, he was excited. He glanced at Eames, who seemed to be scrutinising the library. He knew she was listening to every word they said and would intervene if needed.

"Did Mandy talk to you about that case or any paperwork she found there?"

"No. She knew I would not be interested in that sort of thing." Goren did not detect any subterfuge in her, the librarian did not react at all to the old casework. _There has to be something here and we are going to find it._

"Did anyone come and see her and talk to her?"

"No. She always came and went alone."

Goren raised his hands slightly in disappointment. The desk was a dead end.

"Can I see that paperwork?"

"Certainly." Goren rose, but the librarian did not move from her stance in front of the desk. Goren looked briefly at Eames, and then back to the librarian. The librarian pointed to the tables at the back of the library.

"The box is there on the tables. I did not know who would come and work on them now." Her voice was heavy with sadness.

"Er, okay thanks." Goren fidgeted and tried not to look to eager. He strolled to the tables at the back, he could see the box. He knew Eames was near, but he only had eyes for that box.

The librarian followed him, she wasn't quite sure what this large man was up to.

Eames watched them go. She could see the excitement in every fibre of Goren's being. He didn't need her at the moment. She stared at the bookcase behind the librarian's desk. She did not know a great deal about books, but some of them looked very old, very valuable. And by old she didn't mean Agatha Christie, they looked older .She moved closer to examine them.  
Many of the books were bound in leather, or some strange fabric she wasn't sure of. Many titles were embossed on the edge.  
Eames walked around the desk to get a closer look and she found what she she had been looking for.

A slim volume, nestled between some other of Shakespeare's works. The Tempest. .

_Bobby must see this._

The librarian had been watching Goren go through the paperwork sheet by sheet. She did not know what he was looking for. She wondered where the smaller detective had gone to. She couldn't remember the detective's name, but she could not forget her face. It was the face that might have belonged to Mandy Clarke if she had grown older. It was disturbing. She couldn't see her, she didn't like that. Where had she gone? She left the large detective to his meaningless search and went to find the quiet one.

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

Spes non Fracta

_(Only four or five chapters to go.  
Thanks for reviews, much warmth and fuzziness. B.)_

_Chapter 7_

Eames tried to open the glass door on the bookcase, but it was locked. The brass handle squeaked slightly in protest at the attempt. The librarian swept around the corner as if response to the handle's call.

"Can I help you?" Ms Howard enquired, as she approached the detective.

_That was quick_. Eames decided that all librarians had freaky hearing. _Be nice to the librarian for Goren's sake_, she thought.

"Can you open this please?" She smiled at the librarian.

"No. I'm afraid not." Ms Howard moved closer to the bookcase and stood in front of it in a protective stance. Her larger frame towered over that of the smaller detective. "These books are extremely valuable and only the partners and I, have access." There was no arguing with her tone.

Eames was not one to be put off by tone or size. She tried a different tack.

"Did Mandy have access?"

The librarian faltered.

"Err, no, of course not. She didn't need to."

Eames noticed the hesitation. Why would the librarian lie about that?

"Well, I need to see the books. It may be very important. And, I think if you ask Mr Millington very nicely, he will allow us to look." Eames did not back down to the larger woman. Size meant nothing to someone who worked with a damn giant.

"No, I don't think so." The librarian was standing her ground.

_Great! Goren, this is your forte, get out here_. But, he didn't come. Besides, she didn't need him. Had worked by herself for a few months now. Dealing with an aggressive librarian should be easy.

"How about I give Mr Millington a call?" Eames smiled sweetly at Ms Howard, as she took her phone out.

Eames pressed some numbers on the phone and spoke to her 'favourite' secretary.

"Oh, hi, this is Detective Eames, could I speak to Mr Millington?" Eames looked straight in to the face of Ms Howard. No reaction from either.

"Sure, I understand."

"Can you get him to call me as soon as possible?"

"Thanks."

With a glance at the librarian, Eames stepped around the desk to check on her partner. She could see him still searching through documents. He looked happy.

_Did he notice she wasn't there?_

_Maybe._

_Did he need her?_

_Probably not._

She let him be.

Eames closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

Nothing wrong with Eames' manners. She smiled sweetly at the librarian who stared expressionlessly back at her.

"Mr Millington will get back to me shortly and I am sure we can clear this up. We will treat the books with the utmost care."

The librarian shifted uncomfortably on her feet and her eyes darted towards the back of the room and then at Eames. She did not move from in front of the bookcase.

Eames could practically see her brain ticking over.

_What is that librarian thinking? Something is wrong. Something about this bookcase. _

_Maybe she knows about my overdue fines?_

"Eames."

A deep excited voice arose from the back of the room.

Eames looked briefly at Ms Howard. They both knew that Eames had won this round, it was only a matter of time now. She moved to the back of the library to answer the call of her partner.

The librarian stood still, and unseen by the detective bit her lip. This was not working out well. She followed Eames. Ms Howard was accustomed to being in control. She needed to know what they were thinking.

Goren was looking over his shoulder, impatiently fidgeting at Eames' delay.

"Look, another letter like the one in Mandy's possession." He placed the sheet on the table and his finger underscored the words as he spoke:

"**B. Need to talk please call. DH" **

He looked up at Eames in excitement, sharing the discovery with her. It was no fun in finding this stuff alone.

"No date, same paper, same smell. Contained in loose working papers in this box. Dated 1982." Eames stood behind him sharing in his enthusiasm. In terms of the case, this made it highly likely that Mandy had found the first letter here. She also liked looking down on Goren's head for a change.

He pointed to the lid of the archive box. "Records indicate that this box arrived here on the day of Mandy's death." Eames tilted her head slightly and moved the hair that had fallen forward over her face. She understood the significance of narrowing the timeframe. "She must have found the letter that day." They both stared at the second letter and the implications of its discovery.

Goren noticed the librarian listening. He turned in his chair to face her and picked up the letter he had found.

"Ms Howard, Have you ever seen a letter like this before?"

The librarian moved forward and studied the piece of paper in Goren's gloved hands.

"No, I have never seen that before."

Goren opened his folder and shuffled papers before he finally pulled out the letter that had been in Mandy's possession.

"How about this one? Did Mandy ever show you this?" He searched the librarian's face for any reaction that might tell him something that her words would not.

"No, Mandy left here before 6pm that day, she did not speak to me, I did not see her go. I do not understand why you keep asking about these letters? "

Goren deflected her question with one of his own.

"Ms Howard, would it be all right if we take this?" he held up the letter he had found.

The librarian glared at the letter and agreed. "I will let Mr Millington know and you will give me a receipt."

Damn thought Eames, Goren had a way with librarians. They now had another letter and knew Mandy had left the library before 6pm.

"Not a problem." Goren filled in a receipt from his folder and gave it to the hovering librarian. Eames took the second letter and placed it inside an evidence bag.

Eames wanted to discuss the locked bookcase with Goren but, as they moved away from the tables, her phone started to ring making a jarring noise in the quiet library.

"Eames", she identified herself.

She stared at Goren as she spoke. He looked back at her with interest.

"Oh, okay. Tell them to wait. We'll be right in."

Her eyes darted warningly toward the librarian and then at Goren.

"We have a visitor, we need to go."

He acceded immediately. They could return later if they needed to. _Must be an important visitor for Eames to drop everything. _And that was good enough for him.

They needed to go.

Eames turned to the librarian.

"We will let you know when we will be returning." The librarian was like a rock, no reaction at all. Eames couldn't figure her out at all. The detectives turned to walk away

"Did she suffer…." An uncertain voice reached out to them as though unfamiliar with expressing emotions.

They halted at the comment and turned to face the older woman. She seemed different.

Goren returned to her side. He felt some empathy for Ms Howard. From her body language and behaviour, it had been clear to him that she knew nothing about the letter. Just another lonely old librarian.

"No she did not . She died instantly."

"Oh that's good. I have been so worried." Her eyes welled slightly with unshed tears.

Goren took note of her distress and looked back at Eames for support.

Eames was frowning slightly. She was having trouble reading Ms Howard: career librarian. _Is it because of Mandy Clarke or something else?_

Goren decided to be supportive, he had lots of experience in helping lonely older women.

"Maybe you should have a little break, get some fresh air, you look a little pale."

Ms Howard looked from Goren to Eames as she thought about the offer. She took a deep breath. She had made her decision.

"Yes, I believe I will." She called out to her assistant who had been stacking shelves.

"Jimmy, I will return in 15 min . Do not leave anything unattended."

The boy scurried forward, "Yes ma'am." he promised solemnly.

The unusual trio of two detectives and a librarian walked towards the stairwell.

Goren turned to Ms Howard, raised one hand and indicated the canteen, "Coffee?"

"I am not desperate enough to drink their concoctions, I will go to the plaza." she said firmly.

_The defiant tone was returning quickly_, thought Eames

Ms Howard halted at the top of the stairs. "Oh, my bag. Detective Goren can you please get my bag from under the desk? I need my purse."

"Certainly."- Goren could not refuse, he glanced at Eames. _Won't be long - _a silent message sent in a glance.

As Goren disappeared into the library, Ms Howard started to walk falteringly down the stairs. Eames didn't like this, she wanted to wait for Goren. Ms Howard turned slightly on the stairs and addressed Eames. "It was such a terrible thing to happen…." She halted, obviously waiting for the detective to join her. Eames sighed,flicked hre hair back and took the first two steps towards the older woman. Behind her, Goren appeared at the library entrance with the bag.

Suddenly the librarian's foot twisted as she took the next step, causing her to fall forward. In her desperation, she flung her arms out searching for support and grabbed at the handrail and at Eames. Eames' reflex had been to turn and help her, as her left upper arm was gripped by an iron hand. The grasp on her arm was strong and Ms Howard was a larger woman, her weight could not be supported by Eames slight frame. They were falling together.  
Against all odds, Eames braced her feet on the next step and found her footing. She started to recover, but then the librarian panicked and pulled sharply on Eames' supporting arm.This time she could not recover and Eames fell.  
She heard a desperate voice call her name, but it was too late. The librarian let go as the small detective's body plunged down the stairs.  
Eames vainly attempted to orientate her body in a position to minimise damage as she hit the steps . Her chin was tucked into her chest, but she had been unprepared and had started at a bad angle. She fell uncontrolled down the flight of stairs. A loose metal edge on the last step slashed the side of her head as her back hit the landing. All the air was knocked from her lungs and she lay limply on the ground.

Goren had Ms Howard's bag in his hand. He had some sympathy for the lonely librarian. Had probably become attached to the young woman. He understood that attachment. The librarian seemed somehow diminished and beaten. Is that what happened to people who worked alone? He emerged from the library to see both women had started down the stairs

Then without warning the librarian stumbled. Her arms flung wide searching for support. She found Eames and the railing at the same time. Despite Alex's best intentions, he thought she could not possibly be able to hold the full weight of the larger woman. Eames seemed unbalanced for a second and then held her ground. But the librarian continued to fall, and in a desperate attempt to save herself she pulled Eames down with her. They both disappeared from his line of sight. Goren dropped the bag and ran.

"Eames" he yelled as though the words flung out towards her could stop her falling. " Eames"

He was going to be too late to help.

Goren flew to the top of the stairs and looked down.  
Ms Howard had saved herself by hanging on to the railing a few steps further down. Her ankle was at an odd angle. But his eyes searched for his partner. She lay on her back on the landing, beside the display cabinet. She lay still, her hair partly covering her face. He felt sick. He took the stairs two or three at a time, did not remember finding his footing. A miracle he had not fallen.

He knelt awkwardly beside her body. She was not breathing. Shaking fingers felt for the pulse in her slender neck, and found it.  
"Eames" he called as though speaking her name would open her eyes. "Alex"  
No response.  
Suddenly before his heart threatened to stop in fear, she opened her eyes.

She couldn't breathe. What was wrong with her chest. Why didn't it work. She was frightened. Wait… wait…. her lungs would work in a second - they had to. She heard her name but could not repond. And before she thought her brain would shut down, she opened her eyes and took a huge life giving breath. Thank God. She had only been winded.Go figure. She looked at the ceiling, and waited for her breathing to even out.  
A familiar face came in to block her view of the roof.  
It was Bobby.

"How are you feeling?" His face was frowning and concerned. Alex was tired. Tired for both of them. Couldn't they have some peace.  
"Alex, can you hear me?"  
"Hell Bobby." Breathe.  
"Can't you say something original?"Breathe.  
"I can hear you fine."

A great weight lifted from him.

Alex stared at the ceiling, did a body check in her head. The side of her head was stinging.  
She felt bruised all over, her left arm was painful but she could move it. Her right arm was, well, it might be broken, she could not ignore or forget that pain.  
On the bonus side, Her neck felt fine. She convinced herself that she hadn't fallen that far.  
She looked at her partner hovering above her head. His eyes were wide, his face was pale.  
"God Bobby. Are you okay?"

"Eames, you fell, I didn't"

That's right, ……help me up." She was breathless.

Goren stammered "Your neck .. your back. what if…"

He moved closer to her slight figure, to hold her down if he had to.

He pleaded. "Stay still."

He had seen her right arm was damaged. Not surprised she had not mentioned it . He was concerned that she might be hiding something from him.

"Okay. Okay, I won't move for a bit." She winced and groaned slightly.

"What…about Howard?"

Goren looked back at the librarian who remained where she had fallen. Goren had forgotten all about her, forgotten about everything, except his partner.

"Is she okay?" Eames asked Bobby.

Goren reluctantly moved up and checked. For his size, he was surprisingly agile as he climbed the stairs.

"Are you all right?"

"I can't move my ankle" she was upset,concerned. She stared at Eames where she lay below her.

People had gathered at the top of the stairs. Staring, waiting, not wanting to be involved. This was a law firm.

Goren grabbed his phone and called the accident in.

He was insistent that an ambulance would arrive immediately. He felt calmer now, more in control. Eames was hurt but it was nothing major. He remembered something. He addressed the onlookers.

"Can someone collect the bag on the floor and bring it here please?" He didn't check to see if anyone would, but turned back to Ms Howard.

"Sit here, do not move at all." he instructed. She grunted in compliance.

He went back to where he had left his partner.

"Eames"

She had dragged herself up and leaned against the glass cabinet. Her right arm protectively held in her lap.

"You should not have moved."

She looked at Goren through the curtain of hair that was in her eyes, it wasn't important.

"My arm may be fractured." She conceded. "But, I'm all right. Don't worry. Any good NY cop knows how to fall down stairs."

"Alex." He paused, sighed . She could be exasperating. And he never wanted to work with anyone else.

"Alex, there is blood in you hair. You may have a head injury."

He stared at the sticky strands on the side of her head, as if it was astounding that Eames would have normal red blood like everyone else.

"I guess I grazed it on the metal edge of the step." She was calmer, she had regained her breath. What might have ended very badly was going to be fine.

She looked up the stairs . Someone had bought Ms Howard her bag and was sitting next to her, talking quietly. There was something funny about that librarian, about her fall. Goren's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Did you…..Did you loose consciousness?" He seemed captivated by her hands, avoided eye contact.

"No, no - winded, that's all. Couldn't move for a sec."

Goren looked straight into a pair of tired hazel eyes. "Can I …. Can I check your head."

"Bobby, I…." She saw the pain and worry in his eyes. _Why not if it will help him_ "…..go ahead."

She gave him a small smile. _Hell, It may even help me_.

Alex closed her eyes. His hands gently roamed over her precious head. He felt stickiness. There was a minor cut to the side of her head, but her skull felt firm, intact. He had a sickening flashback to another blond head that he had run his fingers over yesterday. He breathed out slowly. Hadn't realized he had been holding it. He tucked the wayward strands of her fine hair gently behind her ears. Used his handkerchief to wipe the blood from her face and his hands.

"Looks good."

"Mmmmmmm." She did not even open her eyes.

"I was worried"  
_For your life.  
"_You don't need another head injury."

She looked at him blankly.

Then she understood.

"Oh."

He placed his hand tenderly into hers and held tight.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Spes non Fracta

(_Something short and sweet. B.)_

Chapter 8

She woke to bright lights and urgent, muted voices. She closed her eyes.

_Oh God no_. Someone, somewhere cried out in pain. Was that her?

She started to hyperventilate. She felt nauseous.

She tried to make sense of the confusion in her head. Hadn't she just been at a library?

A warm hand gently touched her own.

"Eames…. Alex….. It's me, Goren. You're okay. You're safe. You've just fallen asleep."

She turned towarss his voice to see him standing by her side as she lay in a hospital bed.

_Bobby_

Goren waited for Alex to calm, as her eyes searched his own and saw the truth.

She smiled tightly in acknowledgement. She felt calmer. She felt like an idiot. She had only been dreaming.

Goren moved away to give her space and to get the doctor. He had left the room to call Ross half and hour ago. He was uncomfortable that she had fallen asleep while he had been gone.

He thought back to a few hours ago.

Mr Millington had arrived at the stairwell and insisted that Ms Howard and the injured detective be taken to a private hospital. Goren had agreed.

Eames had received the best of treatment: immediate X-rays, private room, hospital bed, splint, all provided quickly and efficiently. Goren had stayed with her when he had been able. When he had left to call the captain, she had closed her eyes. She had fallen asleep. It had been a long day.

Now that she was awake, Eames remembered it all.

_Damn clumsy woman. _Why did she have to fall like that and take me with her?

She was sure that if Howard had not panicked on the stairs, that they would not have fallen.

She stared up at the ceiling, but could find no answers there.

Goren returned with a doctor in tow. He looked anxious, and fidgeted with his hands as the doctor spoke to Eames.

"Would you prefer if your ……er….friend left, while I ask you a few personal questions?"

She glanced at Goren, at his worried face.

"He can stay." His eyes said _Thanks_

The doctor had a list of questions.

No, she felt fine.

No, she hadn't hit her head badly. Knew how to fall down stairs, practiced it all the time.

_Eames_. Goren ran his fingers through his hair.

No, really. She had not hit her head hard, had done judo for years, knew how to fall.

That's right, had NOT lost consciousness.

She glanced at Goren. He stared back at her, biting his lip.

Yes, she could follow his fingers.

That light was annoying.

No, she wasn't pregnant, already been asked.

(God, didn't even want to look at Goren now. Did she really want him here?)

Yes, she could move her head from side to side with no pain. Had done it all her life, was not surprised.

No, she didn't hurt anywhere else except arm.

Yes, hairline fracture, she had been told.

She glanced at Goren again. With the dishevelled hair and rumpled clothes he looked terrible. She had to stop him worrying, this wasn't good for him.

She focussed back on the doctor.

Yes, lucky it was only a short flight of stairs.

Yes, remembered everything clearly.

Goren scratched the back of his neck, stopped pacing.

Yes, she knew the dangers of head injuries, did classes.

No, was not abnormally irritable, always like this.

Goren smiled. He tried to hide it from his partner. She saw it, felt better.

Really? No stitches this time, great.

Yes, that's good they found nothing wrong.

With each quip back at the doctor, Alex noticed Goren start to relax.

By the time the doctor had finished examining her his fidgeting had ceased and he leaned awkwardly against the back wall, folder cradled in his arms.

The doctor prescribed some medication and answered her questions.

Yes, she could sit up.

No, she could not leave.

No, she could not have coffee.

She frowned.

He left.

She looked at Goren, he was looking in his folder, avoiding her eyes.

Best to stay away from an Eames who couldn't have coffee.

He thought she sounded fine, truly in fine form. She look tired, bruised, but she sounded great. He was relieved. Her fall had twisted him inside .He wanted to go outside and punch a wall to release his anger.He shut his folder and looked up at her affectionately. She was watching him.

"So, what happened while I was napping?"

She sat up straighter in the bed, crossed her arms and gently leaned against the pillow.

_No use in wasting time, we still have a case to solve. _

Goren took a second to re focus on the case.

"Oh. um.. You fell asleep."

"I know genius, what else?" She gave him a small smile to ease the sharpness of the comment.

The pain that had been in his heart lessened. Eames was fine. He tilted his head and breathed deeply, they would solve this crime.

"Ar, um, Ms Howard is also here. She hurt her ankle badly, probably dislocated. She is in one of the other private rooms. I've already seen her, she's …er…. a bit upset." He remembered the librarian's anger at having fallen and hurting her ankle. He was reassessing his initial reading of her, she was not behaving like he would have expected. He didn't mention that to Eames.

" Millington is insisting you both stay here and recover for the night. He is paying all costs."

"I bet he is." Eames said bitterly and tucked her hair behind her ear. She had to say it. The lawyer was protecting his back.

"I'm not staying here." she stated firmly.

Goren sighed and moved towards her bed to argue.

"But,…… you will need to be observed closely. Just in case." He didn't say from what.

"I know how I feel. I've felt worse. I have bruises, a splint. Nothing new and..." she paused and said something she didn't really want to admit. "I won't be able to sleep in a hospital bed." her voice rose in frustration.

He cringed slightly at a memory.

"I'll talk to the doctor, see what we can do." He wasn't about to promise anything to her.

She looked up at him through strands of hair and saw his pain. _Damn Alex, calm down. This is not his fault. This will not set us back , We will solve this case_.

They both deserved better than what fate had dealt them lately. She was sick off it. She looked out the window, but it was dark and she only saw a ghostly image of her partner, slightly hunched over her bed.  
_Don't get angry at this_.  
She swallowed and looked back at Goren. He had moved closer and was standing next to the bed, one arm at his side restless, the other held on to his folder as it lay on the bed. She didn't want his protection, but she would accept his help. Especially if it meant getting out of here.

She remembered all the things he had done since he had come back, trying to make things right between them. She smiled to herself.  
Then out of absolutely nowhere and for no particular reason other than that they were alive and together, Alex was overcome with a wave of contentment. Maybe it was all the drugs. She pushed her hair casually away from her face, looked her partner in the eyes and smiled straight at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Thanks, that would be great."

And with her smile and in that one word she tried to convey thanks for all of his 'small, numberless and unremembered acts of kindness'.

Goren was dumbfounded,pleased, confused.  
_Maybe it was her drugs._

He smiled back, felt unbalanced and had the strong urge to do something.He took his phone out of his pocket and lifted his hand toward the door. His other hand had gone to the back of his neck again.

"I'm just going to see the doctor again and then contact the captain." He started to back out the door.

Eames watched him leave with suspicious eyes.

"Bring back coffee." she called loudly.

He smiled as he left the room.

_Welcome back partner _he thought.

She was going to be okay and she had smiled at him.

_Spes non fracta. _

_TBC_


	9. Chapter 9

Spes non Fracta

Chapter 9

Ross had arrived at the hospital. Goren's communications on the phone tended to be a bit short on content and Ross was worried this case could spiral out of control if something happened to either of these detectives. They were good officers, he felt responsible for them, not that it did much good.

He wandered down the hospital corridor looking for them.

Nice place. Good job the law firm was meeting the bill.

He found Goren first, striding towards him with a calm look on his face.

Ross intercepted him with a comment.

"Hmm, either the case is solved or Eames is okay."

Goren stared at him briefly. He didn't always understand how Ross' brain worked. He got Eames' jokes. The captain's were not as good, or as funny.

"Eames is fine, fractured arm, bruising, that's all_."_

_It was more than enough. _

"The librarian has a dislocated ankle and is in a room down the hall. She is sedated at the moment. Could have been much worse."

_Don't even think it. _

"Good. Is Eames this way?" Ross indicated the direction from which Goren had come.

"Yes."

Goren did an 'about turn', happy to go back.

The walked down the corridor together.

"Did you and Eames find anything at the library?"

"We found another letter." Goren had been pleased they had found it. It had confirmed many of their ideas. "Similar to the one Mandy had in her possession. We have confirmed that she found it in the library that day. We were going to investigate further, but then we got the call about the visitor."

Ross finished his story for him. "And you were coming back to 1PP when Eames had her accident."

Goren nodded silently, his face thoughtful.

"Where were you, detective, when Eames fell?" Ross asked hesitantly.

He let the accusation fall between them.

Goren wondered whether rumours were flying around about his partner's fall already. Poor Eames who worked with the 'whack job'.

"We were both doing our jobs captain. I was getting the librarian's bag and Eames was escorting her down the stairwell. The librarian fell, she is a large woman, took Eames with her."

"So nothing you could've done?"

Goren thought about it again. He had run it over in his head many times. He should have been there to save her.There had been a time when they were nearly inseparable.

"No, I was too far away." he was adamant.

Ross sighed, he believed him, heard the genuine angst in his Goren's voice .

"Are you two getting on all right? You haven't had ah... a.. disagreement or anything?"

"No, Captain, we're fine. We're working the case. We've progressed a long way in a short time."

Ross stopped and Goren had to slow down and look back at him.

"I need to know if this is not working."

"I'll let you know." Goren said firmly, with a nod.

They entered the room in an uncomfortable silence. A doctor was checking Eames' head wound.

She smiled stiffly at them and seemed surprised that Ross had turned up in person.

He walked toward her bed, noting the paleness and splint on her right arm. He pursed his lips before trying to give a reassuring smile.

"Detective, you all right?"

"Good, nothing major. I'll be fine to get back to work tomorrow." she answered firmly, nodding slowly. Her words contradicted her condition, with her slightly bloody hair, bruising and arm lying limply on a pillow.

The doctor interjected, he had meet these work orientated types before and knew that there wasn't much he could do. But he tried. He adressed his patient.

"Complete rest tonight, pain medication and you will need to take it easy for a week or two."

Eames opened her mouth ready for the argument.

"I've seen your medical file. You do what I say." Argument over.

She closed her mouth. She was tired.

Ross frowned.

"All right for work tomorrow?" He directed his question at the doctor.  
He really needed her back on the job. She was one of his best detectives, and Goren tended to be even more unpredictable without her.

"Yes. No problem, but nothing to physical or stressful."

Goren had been listening to the exchanges in the background. He saw his opportunity.  
"It should be alright if Eames left hospital tonight?"

"Yes, but not alone. Someone should be close at hand for at least the next 24 hours." The doctor knew that hospital would not be the best place for the detective to sleep. He kept his knowledge to himself - medical records were confidential. He glanced towards their supervisor, hoping he would have some control over the determined detective.

"Detective, do you have someone who can assist you tonight?" Ross addressed Eames.

He wanted her back, but not at any cost to her health.

She knew realistically that on such short notice, there was not.

Eames glared at Ross in defiance and said "No, but I'll be fine. I'm not staying here."

"All right." He agreed.  
He knew she would say that, he already had another plan. He turned to Goren.

"Detective, are you available to assist Eames tonight?" He demanded.

Goren's face was expressionless. He looked at Eames to see her reaction, but her eyes had closed.

He nodded slowly once in acknowledgement, kept his face deadpan, serious, as though it would be a trial to watch over her for a night.

"Eames, you can leave - if you take him with you. Otherwise you're staying here, and that's an order."

Alex opened her eyes and watched to see Goren's reaction, but his face was closed to her. She looked at the captain. "Okay." It was settled. They all knew, it was not really a choice. Goren would watch over her tonight. Ross was sure they would be fine, but that had been a little bit like pulling teeth.

"And just to stop you from returning to 1PP tonight, I will fill you in on the interview you missed while you have been busy here."

Eames sat up straighter, adjusted her splint, tried to shake off the fuzziness in her head.

Goren sat down heavily on a nearby chair, opened his folder on his crossed leg and waited.

They were both ready.

"First, The judge and his wife would like me to pass on their concern for you health and hopes for speedy recovery."

Eames acknowledged his comment with a nod.

"The judge's wife wanted to let us know that Mandy had rang her that night. Roughly 5:30 pm but we could check her calls. She told her mother she had found a letter she thought the her mother had written. She was surprised that Mandy had found it. Mandy was bringing it home to show her." He took a deep breath, remembering the distraught mother talk haltingly of her murdered child. He cleared his throat, but it could not erase the memory of the sad interview he had conducted.

"Well over 25 years ago, Mrs Clarke had been engaged to Brian Hughes, one of the partners of MG Law, although he wasn't a partner then. They broke up, all quite amicable. Apparently, he thought a child would be an impediment to his career. He had no interest in the child. Mandy didn't know who he was, didn't want to know. Mrs Clarke and Brian hadn't seen each other in years.  
Although Mrs Clarke knew Mandy was working in his firm, She didn't think Mandy or anyone else would find out."

He paused to look at them both , but they were not surprised at anything he said.

As Ross had spoken, Goren jotted down items of interest.

"Did she mention the reference to Shakespeare?"  
He needed to know if there was a connection.

"Oh yes, Mrs Clarke and Brian had been at university together, met at a drama club. Shared a love of Shakespeare." Goren nodded, wrote it down.

Alex regretted that they had not been able to interview them. Had Ross obtained everything they needed?  
"Did she mention the Tempest?"

"Yes. She told me quite a bit about that time. As parting gift she gave Brian a couple of Shakespeare books that had been in her family for many years. 'Tempest' and umm….. 'Loves Labours Lost'. She thought Brian would still have them. They were quite valuable. He gave her 'Antony and Cleopatra' in return" He gave a dry laugh, "Very romantic."

"Did she mention these books to Mandy?" Goren asked out loud. Eames thought it.

"Yes , she did."

Goren and Eames looked knowingly at each other. Eames scratched her forehead. She saw an immediate connection with the MG Law firm. She spoke to her partner.

"I think I might have seen those books today, at the library."

Goren's eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked back at his partner.

Eames pushed back her hair and put her legs over the side of the bed. "They were in a locked cabinet. If we hadn't needed to return to 1PP we would have had them by now."

Goren remembered the cabinet. He studied Eames.

"We need to get them."

Eames nodded.

"Yes, you do." A deep voice spoke.  
The Captain interrupted what appeared to be an escape plan. He had to take a stand against them both, for their own benefit.

"But, not tonight detectives. It's very unlikely that those books are going anywhere in a hurry."

He imagined that if he was not here, they would have already run out of the hospital.

"Try to take a break from the case tonight, have a rest. Tomorrow will be soon enough, and you can have a chat with Brian Hughes as well. Maybe he wasn't so happy to have his illegitimate child working in his firm. Mandy may have contacted him."

He was just making sure they were covering all bases. After all, they had no suspect or real motive for this murder.

They nodded in agreement, met his eyes.  
He was ready to trust them on this one.

"Well see you tomorrow then. If your well enough." This last to Eames with a pointed look.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The surprises were not over for the night. As Ross left, Millington's secretary marched in carrying an overnight bag and a forced smile.

"Ah Detective." She headed straight for Eames. "Compliments of MG Law firm. We are very sorry for your injury. Mr Millington has arranged for some things to be bought to you to assist in this difficult time." A delivery man carrying a fruit basket followed her in.

"Ah, I'm not sure, I can accept these."  
If Eames had been surprised at Ross' appearance, she was astounded to see Vicki. Not only here, but bearing gifts. Maybe it was the mother hen instinct and Eames was the new chick. This was the craziest case, Eames needed a margarita, not a coffee.

"I will just leave these here then. We hope you feel better soon." Vicki placed the bag on the bed. "I am also attending to Ms Howard to make sure her stay here is comfortable."

She glanced at Goren and nodded her head. "Detective."

For once, Goren was absolutely speechless.

The secretary turned and was gone.

Alex looked at her partner and opened her mouth, but wasn't sure what to say.

She tilted her head to one side and pointed to the bag.

"Does that have a pair of ruby red slippers in it? Because I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore."

Goren smiled at Eames' quip.

Absolute proof that she was fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fruit basket had been sent to the children's ward. The bag contained personal items and clothing for an overnight stay. Under the circumstances it was very handy.

"Millington must be frightened of a law suit."

"Well, you can't blame him. The accident happened at his firm, with his employee, and he is a lawyer."

"Hmm well, let's just let him sweat for a while."

Goren nodded his head. He knew Eames was not interested in a law suit, but she smarted over any assumption that she was.

Goren drove them both to his place, it was closer. Eames didn't argue. She had not been to his place for many months. Goren felt it was an important step, even under these circumstances.

They ate Chinese food. They spoke about trivial things, things that close friends discussed. He asked about her family, she asked about cars. By silent consent they avoided anything about the case. They were taking small tentative steps to re-establish what they once had.  
Goren had done everything he could to make her comfortable, and surprisingly she accepted everything he did without complaint.

As the evening wore on they had migrated to the lounge area. Goren had placed pillows on the lounge to help support Eames' arm as she lay there. He stunned her into silence by placing blankets around her legs. It was late, she was tired. He sat in the large chair next to her. They discussed general work issues, avoided any mention of his suspension, but it hang over them. Finally Alex started to bring it up. He knew as soon as she uttered her first faltering words.

"Bobby…"

She frowned, and struggled with the words she wanted to say.

He stopped her. "Alex, you do not need to say anything. You were right. I should have told you about the undercover. I wanted to protect you, but I was wrong. I am sorry."

Eames continued to frown, She did not speak for a moment, deep in thought. _What to say to him?_

She looked at him. A large, gentle, intelligent, infuriating, good man. He stared at her waiting, his face blank, willing to accept whatever she said.

"Apology accepted" she replied softly.

Eames rested her head on the pillows behind her as though the words had drained her.

Goren hung his head in relief. It was enough for him. He stared at the floor thinking. After a few minutes of silence, he spoke to the floor , afraid to look at her. "Eames, if you think I'm about to do something stupid. I want you to stop me. There are times when I need you, but don't know it."

Silence.

He looked up to see her reaction.

She was asleep.  
All lines of worry and care had disappeared from her face, and she slept deeply. Goren sighed and eased back into the chair he was in. He was in no hurry to go to bed.

He woke early, always did.

Eames had stirred restlessly once during the night, but the placement of a large hand on her shoulder had calmed her. She didn't wake. Goren knew she had nightmares. How could you do what they did and not have them? He regretted that. He could not protect her from them and she wouldn't thank him if he did.

By morning his hand was no longer on her shoulder and he had moved back into his chair. In that first light of morning, in the lull between waking and sleeping, he watched her. He remembered the indescribable fear he had when she had stopped breathing in the stairwell. He gazed at her small sleeping form, waiting for each breath to slowly raise her chest and to fall. A rhythm that comforted him.  
Eames would kill him if she knew.  
These quiet peaceful moments were the best he could remember for a long time.

Eventually, Eames started to stir, Goren rose from his chair as quietly as possible. She would wake soon and he knew exactly what she needed.  
He left.

He returned in half an hour to find Eames gone from the lounge and the shower running.

"Coffee."

He spoke loudly through the door. The shower stopped. Within two minutes a fresh faced, slightly damp Eames emerged and walked stiffly to the table.

Between sips of her very large coffee and bites of her bagel she said

'You are…… the best partner……..ever."

Goren smiled shyly and was pleased that there was no awkwardness between them.

"How are …..?"

She was ready for the question.

"Stiff, sore, ready to get back to work."

She bit her bagel with a great deal of pleasure. Goren watched her, enjoying the sight as he ate his own. He looked apologetically towards her broken arm.

"Can I do anything?"

"Yep, stop looking at me like I'm about to break."

He grunted.

Yeah well, he would try.

He noticed deep bruising had appeared on the other arm. He saw the marks of some distinctive bruises that he had not noticed last night. He frowned as he contemplated them.

"Eames?"

"What."

"Can I look at your arm?"

She became defensive. "What for?"

"I need to see the bruising."

Eames had not even bothered to look, she had noticed them vaguely when dressing, but was trying to ignore them.

He came close and eased her t shirt sleeve up her arm.

Any other time it would have felt pleasant, but Eames was worried by what he was looking for.

"Can I…?"he held his hand close to her arm and asked permission to touch her.

She nodded. She would trust Goren with her life. Had already done so many times. In some things Goren would never change, the perfect gentleman.

He placed his fingers and thumb over five very distinctive marks that had appeared on her upper arm. They had been created by the librarian's powerful grip.

"These have been caused by someone with a great deal of strength." He mused.

He looked briefly into her perplexed face.

"Eames, I need to show you."

He went into the bathroom, she followed. He could smell her soap.  
He wiped down the mirror.

"Look," he said, as he raised her sleeve and placed his hand over the marks again.  
"I saw you both before you fell. You were slightly behind her and reaching out to help."  
Alex was listening intently, so far he was correct.

"If Howard was trying to save herself she would have grabbed you here." He moved his hand and lightly held her forearm.

He couldn't help noticing how tiny Eames was beside him in her bare feet.

He stammered, "But she … she..grabbed you here." He held her upper arm gently. "With an incredibly strong grip. Because this was the best leverage to throw you down the stairs."

Alex was frowning.

They looked at each other in the mirror.

"She tried to kill you."

Goren felt the rage rise in his chest.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Spes non Fracta

Thanks for the great reviews (love the 'essay'). Only a few chapters left. B.

Chapter 9

"That explains a few things"

Eames expression was thoughtful. She had seen the bruises, remembered the pain of that fall, believed Goren's theory. She just had some trouble thinking that someone would kill her after knowing her for only 10 minutes. She was NOT that difficult.

"It explains some of Howard's conflicting behaviours after the fall." Goren's mind was racing. Trying to analyse those behaviours.  
Why had she attacked Eames? Police threat? An old crime? A new crime? He couldn't see it yet. But he was certain that it was linked to Mandy's death.  
It was too much of a coincidence.

They had returned to their breakfast. Eames had put a jumper on over her shirt. She just felt better with it on.  
Goren was unable to sit down again. He restlessly paced up and down as they threw ideas at each other.  
His hands kept clenching and unclenching by his side.

They needed to talk it through before calling the captain, make sure their idea held.

"I knew I had stopped her from falling. I thought she just panicked the second time she fell." Eames breathed in deeply.  
She looked up at her partner, knew he was angry.

"But she pushed me?" _Was_ _Ms Howard stupid_?

"Why would she think she could push a NYPD detective down the stairs and get away with it?"

Goren tried to remain calm. He kept his voice even tempered, although he felt a rolling anger inside. He nodded in agreement.  
Placed his hands on the table to keep them still.

"She thought because you were smaller than she was, that it would be a simple matter to unbalance you and let you fall."

"Damn woman." Eames was annoyed.

"She underestimated you."

He looked at the table surface and then back at his partner's face. He could think of quite a few people who underestimated this woman.

He continued, "Howard wasn't planning on getting hurt herself. But she had to put more effort into getting you to fall. She ended up in hospital with a dislocated ankle. She had not planned that."

"I wish it had been her neck." Eames wanted to pay the librarian a visit.

"It explains now why she was so angry when you both fell. You were alive and she was hurt."

"I'll send her some flowers."

Goren listened , but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Mmmm..., but why?"

Eames had a tiny frown between her eyebrows as she tried to match Goren's thought pattern.  
She was thinking of poisonous flower arrangements.

Then Eames knew. It had been the only thing they had a confrontation over. She raised her hand to emphasise her point.

"It was those damn books." Goren sat down opposite his partner, gave her his full attention.  
"She wouldn't let me see the rare books. That locked bookcase with all the valuable books."

Eames knew there was a strong link. The librarian had acted so strangely after her request to see them. She spoke excitedly,  
"The Tempest was there, and probably the other one too. Millington was going to call back, override her refusal to let me see them. She couldn't let that happen. But, why?"

Goren looked at his open folder, deep in thought. He mused aloud.

"She didn't want you to see the rare books."

Eames slowly nodded her head. "Mandy's mother told her about the books. Mandy went looking for them. I think she got to them. I know Howard was lying about Mandy not opening that cabinet."

Goren trusted Eames instincts, the facts fitted.

He ran through a possible scenario out loud to see if his partner agreed.

"Mandy has the books, takes them back to her desk. Probably thought she had some rights because she discovers Brian Hughes is her father. She was close to her mother, wanted to show her the books."  
He leaned back slightly in his chair, more confident now that they were on the right track.Eames followed with the rest of the story.  
"She puts them in her bag. Finishes her work and goes home. When she was killed they were removed from her bag. The murderer didn't realize the significance of the letter, left it behind.

Goren nodded, stared at his partner. That sounded right.  
"The only one who would have noticed the books is the librarian, Howard would have come back and seen they were missing. Knew it was Mandy, probably confronted her. Howard knows if we can link the books to Mandy she'll be a suspect." His face frowned as he thought through the crime.

"But why kill over books?"

"That's one hell of a protective librarian."

Goren snorted. How did Eames do it? Nearly get killed, be in pain and still come out with the one liners. He had missed her while he was away.  
" We need to look at those books"

"I think we need to have a talk to the librarian about checking them out."

They looked at each other, enjoyed the shared thrill of working out a problem together.

Time to get moving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren rang Ross and explained the situation.

Ross wanted to talk to Eames.

Goren handed the phone over.

"Yes sir, Absolutely."

"No, I agree with Goren, Didn't see the depth of the bruising last night."

"Didn't think a librarian I met for 10 minutes would push me down the stairs."

"Assaulting a police officer would be a good start. "

"Yes, we will let you know."

Closed the phone and returned it to Goren.

"The Captain is going to send someone around to the hospital to bring her in. He wants us to keep the assault charge quiet for the moment."  
She pushed her hair back from her face. Gave a small sigh, they didn't need these complications.  
"That woman, standing there so innocent, asking after Mandy. I bet she killed her."

That would have been two deaths.  
Goren nodded.  
"The urge was there to kill, Alex."

They sat back, digesting the information.

" I don't get it. Why would Howard kill Mandy because of some books?"

"We won't know until we see them. Got to go to the library."

He stood up ready to get moving.

"I never want to go to a library again." She stood up stiffly. Her arm was staring to throb.  
"I wish she had worked in a chocolate shop."

Goren smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Goren was showered and immaculately dressed within fifteen minutes.  
Eames was impressed. Unfortunately she had to cope with what the clothes she had. She was not asking Goren for help, and managed some impressive acrobatic moves getting dressed. Not her usual dress standard, but it would have to do. She shrugged it off.  
Some things were more important than looks.  
Goren thought she looked great.

They headed straight for the law firm. Although early, they had already contacted Millington and arranged for the building and the library to be open. They parked the car beside the law firm. The streets were relatively empty in the subdued light of the early morning. The air was crisp and cool with a hint of warmth as the sun filtered through the tall buildings. Eames awkwardly emerged from the car. She had not driven, conceding that a broken arm was a barrier to driving safely. Goren had driven a bit slower than normal in deference to her injuries, but they still arrived at their destination quickly.

Eames thought back to a few days ago, to this exact same spot, when she had harboured anger and resentment towards her partner. But she had moved on. Maybe one day she and Goren would rebuild what they had before . She glanced over to him as he walked around the car towards her. He had a small smile on his face as he caught her eye.  
_Maybe they would be even better_.  
At least there was a better future for them. And maybe Goren had learnt something.  
_Yeah right._

Goren was pleased with the progress they had made, the case was developing nicely.  
With the case and with his partner. After his suspension he had been worried about his partner, but after the last day or so they had been good.  
No more icy glares from Eames, and man, she was good at them.

They walked slowly in companionable silence towards the building. Goren tried to match Eames slower pace.  
It was a contrast to when they had first visited the park to see the murder scenes and he had been left behind.  
He watched her walkingwith regret, she was not quite as graceful as she had been that sunny lunchtime.  
Alex was having just a little bit of difficulty moving without some pain. She wasn't going to tell anyone that though.  
Goren already knew.

Goren's phone rang as they entered the building. They stopped just inside the door.

"Goren"

He listened to whoever was on the line.

"We are at the library now."

More listening, then he started pacing up and down.

He stopped in front of Eames and caught her eyes. He slowly repeated what he was being told.

"She left the hospital. One old woman with a crook ankle. So where has she gone?" He sounded incredulous.

Eames eyebrows rose. She knew exactly what happened. She looked around the building and outside on the pavement as though she would see Ms Howard walking to work.

"OK, We'll check here, you check her home. Let us know."

"Yes, I've got Eames." The last by line trying to allay the fears of a worried captain.

He closed the phone and put it away.

He leant forward slightly towards Eames' smaller frame. Her eyes were large and concerned.

"Howard just walked out of the hospital sometime this morning. She had been asking after you and was upset to find out you had left the hospital. She's gone"

"Maybe she's after the books?" She suggested.

"Maybe she's after you?" he regretted saying it as soon as he did.

Eames ignored the comment. She tossed her hair back from her face and looked up the stairs.

"I'm taking the lift."

"I'll go up the stairs." He looked carefully at Eames sending her a silent message to be careful. He pulled aside his jacket and unbuckled his gun. Eames did the same and nodded as she moved to the lift.

"Wait for me at the top."

Goren nodded and sprang up the stairs.

Alex watched him go as she waited for the lift. Cursing the absent librarian under her breath.

She was not quite sure how she was going to shoot accurately with a broken arm.

Goren moved swiftly up the stairs, he would get to the library before his partner. He could not help being pleased at the opportunity to check the level before she got there. Even though Eames could take care of herself. Left or right handed, she could shoot better than him.  
But the librarian was an unpredictable factor. He was not sure of her motives, but he was convinced she was involved in Mandy's death and anyone unbalanced enough to kill a Major Case detective was a concern.  
He reached the top of the stairs, hand resting lightly on his gun, but he did not draw.

The corridor was empty. The library door was open despite the early hour, he could hear muffled voices. Two men, one sounded like Millington. There was no sound of a female voice. He moved slowly to the lift doors in the opposite direction. The tensioned eased from his body and he secured his weapon under his jacket.

When the lift door opened Eames was prepared for anything, even the sight of her partner casually standing against the far wall. His expression was calm. "She's not here."  
With a sigh of relief she awkwardly secured her weapon. If Goren saw no threat, it was good enough for her.

"Gone to her home?"

"Maybe. Ross will let us know."

As they walked slowly down the corridor they must have been heard, as Millington emerged from the library to greet them.

"Detective? Are you well enough to be working?" He glared at the splint on her arm.

Eames tucked her hair behind her left ear, and gave the lawyer a polite smile.

"Thank you for coming down so early to open the library for us." she replied.

Millington noted she avoided talking of her injuries. Had her supervisors told her not to talk about it? She was so pale and tiny, he thought she would blow over in the wind. She would look good in court in a lawsuit, damn.  
Her partner should have insisted that she not come to work. Detective was a tough job for a woman, how did she cope?  
Millington stared accusingly at Goren as though the large detective should be doing something.  
"What is so important that you needed the library open now? You should be resting."  
He addressed himself solely to Eames, but his tone and sideways glance implied censure aimed at her larger partner.

Goren stared right back at him slightly amused. He had seen many people react to Eames in this way.  
As though they didn't understand why she was a detective. That Goren should be protecting her more.  
He mentally laughed.  
They had no idea.  
He was proud of how strong she was. Even when he was on the receiving end of her anger.

He remained silent and let his partner lead with the questions.

"We'll let you know. Can we go inside?" Eames headed into the library, not even waiting for Millington's agreement.

With a glance at each other, the men followed in her wake.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Spes non Fracta

_(This is a bit rushed, but, finally, the puzzle over 'those books' is solved. Yay! B.)_

Chapter 11

Millington had spoken to his contacts in 1PP, they had given him background on the two detectives. It wasn't that Millington thought anyone in his firm was guilty, nor did he care really, but it was very bad for business. And there were a few thing that were not quite legal that he did not want the detectives to investigate. Judging from their reputation as a team, they would find it. He had to be careful.

There was another problem that he had already discussed with his partner, Brian Hughes.  
The female detective had fallen down the stairs, the fault of one of his own employees.  
That could involve huge payouts and a public relations disaster. Brian would focus on her. Hughes was good with women.  
He had heard about Goren's suspension, he and Eames may not be the team the were.  
They would test that connection and see.  
He followed Goren in, confident that the firm could win against this mismatched pair.

A middle aged well dressed man had been sitting at the librarian's desk waiting for their arrival.  
He was conventionally good looking, of medium height, small featured and fair skinned.  
When Eames entered he stood up and silently appraised her. The man smiled at her. _She was injured, pretty and petite._ _This was going to be easy_, he thought.

Eames felt slightly uncomfortable under his scrutiny and turned her head towards Millington for an introduction.

"Oh Brian. This is Detective Eames and Detective Goren." Millington indicated each detective with a casual wave of his hand.

"Detectives, my partner, Brian Hughes."

They both nodded at the man who had been Mandy's biological father.

Brian Hughes glanced at Goren briefly and then back at Eames, as though captivated. Even the splint on her arm and the way she held it protectively against her body seemed to interest him. An attractive couple, Hughes thought, he wondered if they were more than work partners. He hoped not, it would make this tougher.

"Detectives," he said gazing only at Alex. "Del rang me last night and told me everything that has happened."

Goren assessed Hughes as a bit of a 'playboy' type. Knew Hughes had already dismissed Goren as a threat and had focused his charm on the female detective.  
His type of behaviour, matched with his wealth, probably attracted a certain type of woman. Goren knew Hughes was wasting his breath on Eames who was never impressed by superficiality. Maybe there was another reason. _The accident?  
_He decided to speak, uncomfortable with the way this man stared at his partner.

"We are sorry for your loss."

Brian Hughes directed his reply to Goren, "How can you feel loss for something you never really had."

They were surprised by his abruptness and noted his detached emotions. They had no answer for him and remained silent.

The man continued as if realising his mistake.  
"You are right, I regret Mandy's death and that I never knew her well. But, I never wanted children. Still don't."  
He spoke only to Eames, trying to explain himself. He wasn't interested in the larger detective at all - wanted Goren to feel rejected.

"So you met her recently." Eames tried to get Hughes to focus on the case.

"Only to say 'good morning' to. She was just a university student working here part time.  
She did have a certain beauty that attracted me and now I understand why. She was like her mother and ...so are you."  
He gave a lopsided grin at Eames as he studied her face.

Eames wasn't interested in her resemblance to any dead girl.  
She was not impressed by this man's lack of emotion towards the girl.  
She was frankly a bit disturbed by his comment, it was totally inappropriate. Goren would never be so heartless.  
She let no emotions show on her face and leaned on to one leg to ease a pain that shot down her back.

"Did you see Mandy on the day of her death?"

"No." Hughes fiddled with a pen as Millington moved behind the desk to stand next to him.

"Did you know that the letter had been left in the working papers of the old case?" Shift on to the other leg.

"Not really. I probably gathered it up when I filed the work. It was just a letter. I was not ashamed of them."

The detectives were re-thinking their theories as he spoke. Hughes' body language did not indicate that he was fabricating his answers. He wasn't concerned about the letters or that Mandy working for him. Although he may not be quite honourable, Bruce Hughes was mentally crossed off their suspect list.  
For the murder anyway.  
He didn't really care at all. What had Adele Clarke seen in him all those years ago?

Goren was tired of this man, he was keen to come to the reason they were here.  
"Did Mrs Clarke mention the Shakespeare books we were interested in? Are they in the collection?"

"Yes, the books are here. Del and I met when we played in the 'The Tempest'. She was a beautiful 'Miranda'."  
He contemplated Eames again. "I was Ferdinand."  
He extended his arm to her and changed his voice slightly. "Here's my hand."

"I'm sorry, I didn't study the Tempest." She replied deadpan, _did this man ever give up?_, she shifted on to her other leg again. Kept her hands by her side.

Goren spared her a quick glance, noticed she was fidgeting.  
She looked like she was in pain. He couldn't blame her, Hughes flirting was certainly painful to watch.

Goren had been observing Hughes and Millington for any hint that they had collaborated with the librarian, but he was getting nothing.  
They did seem to be playying a strange game with his partner. Had they targeted her because of the threat of a law suit or was it something else?

"Shakespeare can be very useful to study human nature, you should read it." Hughes replied, dropping his arm. He gave Eames a smirk.

She nodded, smiling encouragingly.  
She wanted him to keep talking, as unpleasant as he was, there must be something useful he knew.

"I kept the books, of course, they are very valuable. When I became partner 15 years ago I added them to the collection.  
They are a very good investment. They are a symbol of our very successful firm"  
Eames was not impressed by his success or his firm.  
She pretended to look admiringly at the collection behind him.  
"We would like to see them"  
Eames was getting a bit tired of these two, could feel a headache building.  
_Did they forget we are trying to find a murderer_? She and Goren shared a brief look.  
He was thinking the same.

Goren was curious about their behavior,decided to ask an exploratory question to see how they reacted.  
He stepped towards Millington, into his personal space and enquired smilingly,  
"How can a Law firm afford such valuable items? Do you use them as a tax write off?"

"Yes, that's right, we did." Millington's face was blank. " I supose you want to look at the books now?"  
Clearly disturbed by the large detective's proximity, Millington had moved back towards the desk drawers and retrieved a set of keys from the back of the second drawer.

"Err.. that does not seem to be very good security." Goren observed dryly. And 'yes' , he decided Millington was hiding something.  
Something funny with the accounting, maybe money laundering. Goren was wondering whether they had time to investigate.

"Oh no. The security measures are all focussed on keeping people out of the library and I have turned it off while we are here. And when Ms Howard is here, well…she is formidable enough for anyone." Millington replied confidently. " In fact, she doesn't like anyone to even touch the books. She is very protective, like a guard dog."

Eames glanced at Goren who returned her look with a raised eyebrow.

Millington opened the cabinet. Brian retrieved the books before they could stop him.

"Here they are." he said and, with a grin, held the two books in his outstretched hands towards Eames.

"Thanks. Can you just put them on the desk please."

Eames spoke in her pleasantest voice, in her mind she thought, _idiot_.

Goren deftly placed gloves on his hands before touching the books. Eames held a glove in her left hand, not a hope of being able to put one on with a broken arm.

Hughes realised his mistake, "Oh"

"It's okay." Eames placated him as she looked at the Tempest and gently inspected the outside. The book was well worn with marks over the surface and on the edges of the pages. Using the crushed glove she gently opened the cover. Inside was a pencilled mark - a heart and a "BH". Eames showed the mark to Hughes. "Does this refer to you". He gave her a whimsical smile "Yes. She knew it was wrong, but what do you do with love." He looked into her eyes unflinchingly.

"Mmmmm….." was her only reply.  
_Man, he was creepy_.  
She showed the mark to Goren, who was scrutinising the other book. Goren noted the pencil mark without comment and returned to the book he was inspecting.  
He was really trying to ignore some of the inappropriate behaviour of Hughes. Eames would not thank him if he intervened. She could take care of herself.  
Besides, Ross would not be happy if Goren punched Hughes face in.  
He kept his eyes focused on the book.  
The quicker they finished, the quicker they would be out of here.

Goren turned his head from side to side, as he studied the cover of the book without touching it.

"There is a long scratch on the cover here that looks recent." Goren observed, pointing to the offending line with his finger.  
"Any ideas?" This last to Brian Hughes, who with Millington, were observing the detectives as they worked.

"No. I haven't looked at these books for years."

Millington shook his head. "Nope, same."

Goren shook his head slightly as he contemplated the rare book.  
But whether it was over the treatment of the book or the disregard of the lawyers for such a beautiful thing, they weren't sure.

Eames was knew.

Goren carefully opened the cover.

"Did Mrs Clarke also mark this book with the... err... heart?"

"Yes, yes she did. The same." Hughes shrugged.

"It is not here." Goren indicated the open page with his hand.

He looked at Eames, Goren knew immediately what was going on.  
His body settled evenly onto both of his feet as he straightened.  
Everything was now clear.  
The only thing to do now was to prove it.

Hughes looked at the book. "No, No. That's not right. It should be there."

Hughes flicked the pages back and forward. "This book, it isn't mine. This is** not** the book Del gave me."  
He turned and searched the locked cabinet. "It is not here. That book, it's worth a fortune."

Eames watched as Hughes frantically searched the shelves, he had forgotten her. _Thank God_  
She looked at Goren, whose face was calm as he watched the distressed man in front of him.

She knew immediately - Goren had solved it.

She had a good idea what had happened to the valuable book, she knew Hughes would not find it.  
As she watched Hughes panic, she stepped back towards her partner in an unconscious action.

Goren noticed Eames move towards him out of the corner of his eye.  
An unconcious move that was an indicator of her fatigue, and maybe he hoped, the healing of their partnership.

"Wait, this is not right." Hughes pulled out another book.  
"This should be Charles Dickens, first issue, first edition 'A Christmas Carol.'  
I bought it 6 years ago. The cover is not right."  
He placed it on the desk and opened it. "This is not it. It should be 1843, this copy is from the 20th Century.  
The real book is worth over 40,000 dollars. What is going on?" He looked up at the detectives in accusation.

It was a rhetorical question, they all knew the answer.

The rare books had been replaced by cheaper copies.

Millington spoke angrily. "Did Mandy Clarke do this?" He demanded of Goren.

"No, she was a young student who did not have full access to the library records.  
This would have taken experience, specialised knowledge of books and total access to this locked cabinet."

"Howard."

Goren looked at Eames.

"I'm afraid so."

Eames stepped away from the chaos and awkwardly pulled out her phone, pressed a speed dial button. "Detective Eames, Major Case. I need a full CSU to process a rare book library. That's right a library. You're going to need a qualified book appraiser." She moved away giving details on the phone.

Goren moved slightly so he could keep her in his line of sight.

"Mr Millington, we are going to have to all of these books appraised. We need to check every book for substitution. Do you understand?"

"Oh yes. I understand perfectly." Millington was furious and why not? It was possible that the thefts of the books had happened right under his nose, over a number of years.

"I will arrange for a catalogue to be provided."

Brian Hughes had calmed, though his clenched fists gave a hint of his anger. "Will you be arresting Ms Howard?"

"Well, There are certainly some questions we need to ask her." That's all Goren was willing to concede.

"Well at least she will be easy to find." Millington scoffed.

Goren remained silent on that one as Eames approached.

She addressed her comments to the partners.  
"Within half an hour investigators will be here to assess the library. Unfortunately, we are going to have to go."

She glanced briefly at her partner.

There was nothing more here, the mystery of the books and of Howard had been solved.

Before they left Eames turned to make one last comment, she couldn't help herself.  
She had also seen Millington's reaction to Goren's comment about tax write offs.  
"Oh, and I am afraid we will have to see all documentation relating to the purchase of these books. You know buyers; prices; dates of purchase; accounts, that sort of thing. If you could have that available. You obviously have a very large problem here, but we will help sort it out for you."

And with a brief smile at the stunned lawyers, they both left.

Brian Hughes watched Eames all the way to the door. Goren walked purposely behind her to block Hughes view.  
He was glad to get away from that pair. He thought Hughes was just a bit too friendly with his partner.  
He smiled at the memory of Eames' parting comment.  
That had been fun.

As they walked to the lift, Goren leaned down so his partner could speak softly to him.

"Ross has been to her home."

She spoke slowly, glanced back to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Neighbours saw her arrive in a taxi, struggle into the house and then out again with a small bag. She took the taxi and left. They are now searching the airports, trains and bus stations."

Goren nodded, he was not surprised.

"She's on the run. She tried to kill you to delay the discovery of her crime.  
When she found out you had left the hospital, she knew the book switch would soon be discovered."  
He felt relieved, Eames was safe, no longer a target.

"It shouldn't be hard to catch an old woman in a hand knitted cardigan and a pair of crutches." Eames said wryly.

Goren snorted.

As the lift doors opened, he placed a hand in the small of her back and guided her inside.

"She would certainly stand out. It is amazing how much trust those….er… men placed in her. MG Law is an ...um... unusual firm."

He was not impressed by the lawyers.

"Oh brave new world, that has such people in it." Eames quoted dryly, as she watched the lift doors close.

Goren stared down in surprise at the golden head of his partner.

She was absolutely right.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Spes non fracta

(Lots of talk this chapter, only two more to go. B.)

Chapter 12

They had returned to 1PP. It seemed an eternity since they had last been there.

Eames was especially welcomed. News of her accident had travelled the station and a number of officers stopped by to enquire about her health. The detectives were unable to discuss the case without constant interruption. Finally, Goren got up from his desk and moved into the conference room where their investigation had been displayed in all its horror over the walls and table. He sat down, opening his folder to check some details.

Eames followed him. Goren knew she would, and watched her as she sat down heavily in one the chairs.

"I would kill for a good coffee."

He smiled wearily at her over the top of his folder.

"Just a minute"

He left the room. Eames hoped he was going out to get a coffee for her, but he returned in a few minutes empty handed, but with new information.

"No sign of Howard yet. We should be getting records of her bank accounts shortly."

"I can't believe it's taking so long to find her."  
Eames rested her injured arm gently on the paperwork in front of her.

"She is a clever woman. She fooled lawyers for a number of years,so she would have had an escape plan."

"Humph. Well, a genius like that may already be in Australia."

Eames was frustrated. Because of her injuries, she had been banned from the search for the librarian.  
She guessed that Goren had asked to stay with her, because there was very little at 1PP to hold his interest.  
Eames could only type one handed, writing was a struggle, forget doing up buttons, even making a coffee was  
an accident waiting to happen and……. her head hurt. She stared at the photos on the wall trying to think.

Goren looked up from writing in his folder. Alex was struggling, he could tell. She needed something to do.  
She hated being helpless, needed some focus.

"The librarian was running a scam for a long time. Nobody knew. Suddenly she is in danger of being discovered. Mandy threatened all of it."  
He paused, waited for Eames to pick up his musings.

Eames sat up a bit straighter and forced herself to think the scenario through.  
A broken arm didn't stop your brain from working.  
She picked up a pen in her left hand and ran it through her fingers, tapping it on the table.  
Goren wondered if she knew she was mimicking his own nervous habits.

"Mandy was taking the two books home. Howard discovered they were missing, she may have confronted her and asked for them back." She wrote a scrawled note that would probably be unreadable later, 'check 5:30 to 8 contact'.

"Either way Mandy had them in her bag when she left work that night. The mother confirms that."  
Goren picked up the story, he was pleased his partner looked a little moreinterested.

"Howard was waiting, maybe in the plaza, and could have confronted her in the park."  
Eames scribbled tortuously with her left hand 'check Plaza'. "But why kill the girl. It was so brutal."

"She had to. Howard could not afford any attention to those books. The blow to the head was overdone, but that's because she was not sure of how much strength it would take." Gorenhad great satisfaction when he explained his ideas to Eames.

Eames had contempt for the librarian, the clumsiness of the killing.  
"She tried to make it look like a mugging, but it didn't work. Not that clever."

Goren leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head trying to stretch away some of the muscle aches. "Mmmm….," He looked at his partner. "She tried to keep a low profile, but as soon as she noticed your interest in the books you became threat."

"If I had known I was a threat, I would have just opened the cabinet with a hammer."

Goren grunted and looked up at the ceiling, thinking.  
"She needed time to plan her escape."

Eames propped her head in her hand, she felt sleepy. She was fading again. Made an effort to speak.  
"Hurting her ankle must have really thrown a spanner in the works."

"It explains why she was so angry."

"Humph, she's angry. Great."

She was having trouble keeping her eyes open. She looked at the paperwork in front of her and considered their content.  
Her hair fell in front of her face. She left it there.  
Goren watched her fair hair droop gently over the pages on the table. He admired her struggle to keep going.  
Wasn't sure what he could do to help.

Eames stared in a daze at the page in front of her. It was the letter from Mandy's bag. She read it again.  
She tried to remember a poem she had once read about hope. Her brain was fuzzy.

"Do you remember reading a poem at school about hope perching in the soul.. or something."

It sounded ridiculous. She thought she spoke aloud, wasn't sure.  
Eames lifted her head to see if her partner was paying any attention to her.

Goren was regarding her affectionately, his expression was open, eyes soft, his defences down.

She must have spoken aloud, he was looking 'goofy' at her.

"Emily Dickinson." his deep voice was soothing.

"That's right, I used to love that poem." She knew she was raving.

"You should go home, rest."

He was wasting his breath, but he had to try.

She rubbed her forehead with her fingers. Maybe Goren was right.  
Maybe she was pushing herself, the pain medication wasn't working like it should. She leant her head on her left hand.

There was a noise at the door and they both looked up. Ross stood there with three large coffees and a paper bag. "Coffee anyone?"

Eames looked at Goren and he smiled back. She sighed in relief. _Best partner ever_.  
She knew he had arranged the coffee. She lifted her head from her hand and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Thanks"

"Okay." Ross handed them coffees and donuts, " Fill me in on what we are up to."

So they did.

When they finished, Ross sat back in his chair pondering the facts and matching them to his detectives' theory.

"Okay," he drawled. "sounds good. So,…… Hughes and Millington knew nothing? "

"No, it appears they left it all to the librarian. Their interest was really in the benefit it bought to the firm." Goren assured him. "There maybe a problem with their accounting methods. Some of those books may be stolen or bought to launder money." He had to let Ross know of the possibility.

Eames nodded in agreement, pushed her hair behind her ear. She hoped those lawyers would burn.  
The coffee had helped. She felt better already. She knew it wouldn't last , but for the moment she was good.

Goren looked over at her, distracted by her movement, but looked back to Ross when he saw she was okay.

"They thought they had a large valuable book collection, but they never even looked at it."

"Some people have too much money." Ross said dryly.

Goren and Eames looked at each other.

Sometimes there were just no right answers to Ross' remarks.

Their silence was broken by Detective Johnson putting his head excitedly in the doorway.

"Captain , they've got her." Johnson was pleased with the effect his outburst had made.

"Arrested at the airport on her way to Colorado. Tried to run but didn't get far. They're bringing her in now."

Ross looked at his two detectives, spoke to Eames.

"Are you ready to interview her?"

"Just try and hold me back." she said as she downed the last of her coffee.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ms Howard was sitting in the interview room by herself. One leg was heavily bandaged and was resting on a chair. Her crutches had been taken away and she sat there staring at the scratched surface of the tabletop. It was difficult to tell her emotional state.

Ross, Eames and Goren where observing her through the one way mirror.

"She has been read her rights and arrested over assault of an officer. We have not told her anything else." Ross turned to his detectives. "See if you can shake her composure. I'm not sure if you two should be continuing with this because of your ah… accident." He looked down at Eames. "If she makes a fuss, I'll have to allocate to someone else. Okay?"  
Goren and Eames had nothing to say.  
Hell, he hated it when they just stared back at him.

"Off you go."

They left.

They entered the interview room. Eames sat opposite the librarian, Goren stood behind Eames initially, but within moments started roaming around the room.

"Ms Howard, I hope you're feeling okay?" Eames secretly hoped she was in pain.

"I'm fine. This is ridiculous. I am sorry, detective that you were hurt, but it was an accident.

Goren was calm, inside he fought against his anger.

"Well, we are not so sure of that Ms Howard. We think it was planned."

"I hurt myself as well. Why would I plan that?"

Eames observed "We think that was the only part of the fall that was an accident."

"Oh, really detective, I think you must have hit your head." Howard replied disdainfully, as she tried to stare the smaller woman down.

"No, I'm good." Eames countered with a cheery voice, stared right back at her.  
"And, I didn't imagine you leaving hospital without telling anyone and running off."

"Were you planning a trip?"Eames asked mockingly.

"I was planning a visit to a friend. I had been planning it for a while. She was expecting me. I didn't want to disappoint her, because of a stupid ankle. I forgot about the hospital, that's all." Howard countered defensively.

"See now that's funny." Eames challenged, "MG Law don't know anything about your little holiday."

"Oh, Mr Millington must have forgotten. I filled in a form, it must be somewhere."

"Uh huh." Eames nodded her head disbelievingly.

Goren had been leaning in the corner of the room , watching. He suddenly laughed and moved towards the table.

"You're very good Ms Howard, but you don't have to pretend anymore."

He came closer to the librarian, entered her personal space. "We know you pushed Detective Eames."

He pulled a photo from his folder and threw it in front of the librarian. It was a photo of the bruising on Eames arm. It lay on the table a stark reminder of what had happened. Eames tried to hide her surprise. _ What the hell was he doing with that?_  
She felt a wave of weariness try to overwhelm her. She shook it off. _Not now._

"These marks are a little deep for just holding yourself up don't you think?" he taunted the older woman.

Ms Howard glanced at the photo displaying the deep bruising on the slender arm.

She looked back up at Goren. "You're wrong."

"We even know why you threw Detective Eames down the stairs." he ignored her denials, his voice had risen a fraction, his anger showing through.

Her face became determined.

"I did not throw her, it was an accident."

Goren swallowed, controlled himself again. He moved around behind the librarian, leaned in towards her.  
His head tilted to speak softly by her ear as though telling her a secret.

" We've been to the library. We have seen the books. Mr Millington and Mr Hughes are very upset."

He rescued the photo and placed it securely inside his folder. _With any luck_ _no one will see that photo again_.

Eames nodded, she dismissed any feeling of discomfort at the photo, it was a good tactic by her partner.  
Focussed on Howard. She supported Goren's comments with her own mocking tone.  
"Yes they can't believe it. They trusted you, can't believe you've been selling books out from under their noses."

So they knew.

Howard gave up the pretence.

You're very clever, aren't you?" She was scornful.

"So are you. You've been planning this for a long time. " Goren conceded as he moved to Eames side of the table.

"I knew it. I was too slow to get away. No thanks to you detective." She scowled at Eames

There was no sympathy in her eyes.

Goren tried to build some empathy. They weren't going to get her to talk by being confrontational.  
"It must have been very difficult for you. Caring for these beautiful books, that no one appreciated."  
He maintained eye contact with her the whole time as he moved around the room.  
"They never came, they never looked at them. Always reading those dry old court documents, when they were surrounded by history…… beauty."

He had been restlessly circling the room, came from behind her again.

He bent down to speak next to her ear.

"Pearls before swine."

She tried to face him by turning around, but her leg restricted movement.

"Yes."

"You saved them."

"That's right." it appeared that the big detective understood what she had done. "You must have met those lawyers, they only care about their image. You should check their accounts. Some of those books came to me with no provenance, you should look into that."

Goren nodded, he stared at her.

Eames interrupted, ignored Goren's strange movements. She found them entertaining.

"Perhaps we will. However, we have looked into your bank details."

She pushed forward copies of Howard's account details.

"You created an account for MG Law books. All payments looked legitimate to the buyer. But the money all came to you. This account is registered in your name and documents over thirty, five figure transactions."

No longer any point in hiding what she had done, might even get some sympathy. She looked at Eames drawn face, maybe.

"I sold those books to people who would appreciate them."

Goren agreed with her.

"Yes, I think that at first you thought you were saving them, giving them to people who would love them. But then the money became alluring."

She turned her head towards him. She was not quite ready to concede that she did any of it for the money. It didn't sound so honourable.

Goren halted in a corner, put his restless hands in his pockets and looked at his feet, then perceptively back at Howard.

"All those years of secrecy, of successful planning , of watching your bank account grow. Your goal changed from saving them to saving yourself."

"Those lawyers did not care about those books, they only valued them for their monetary value."

"How did that make them different to you?" Eames was sick of her and her excuses.

Howard focussed away from Goren on to Eames.

" I won't deny the money was handy. But those books are now with people who love them. Win/win.  
Another week and I would have been sipping wine in Italy." her eyes gleamed.

Eames couldn't help herself. "Well now, the only Italy you will get to see is on the documentary channel."

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. I needed more time and you where going to discover what I had done before I was ready. But I did the right thing, it was the bigger picture."

Eames stared at the sad woman before her. Anger was just a waste of time and energy, Eames had already learnt that.

She had confessed to the book fraud and to the attack on Eames.

Eames didn't want to talk to her anymore.

She looked at Goren. _Finished?_ He was finished for the moment, moved towards the door.  
Eames slowly, but gratefully, rose from her chair. She needed a break.

"I will be sending someone in to take your statement. Do you need anything?"

"Can I get something to eat? I am afraid I haven't had a chance."

Eames bit her tongue to stop her commenting. Out of sight of their suspect, she rolled her eyes at Goren. Ms Howard was amazingly co-operative now. Eames knew why, she was positive that she was hiding the murder of a young woman.

Goren opened the door for her and they left the librarian to her thoughts.

When the door was shut, Goren hesitated and turned to his smaller partner.

"That went well."  
He was pleased with how they had worked together.  
It was like they had never been apart.

Eames looked up at him through her strands of fine hair, she was also pleased.

"We went well."

They had done it as partners. He was not to forget that.

"That we did."

He got it.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Spes non fracta 

Chapter 13

They watched through the one-way mirror as Ms Howard's report was recorded.

A police officer stood attentively in the corner observing.

Ross was pleased. "That was easy. Well done, detectives."

Goren nodded in acknowledgement and looked at his partner, they were not finished yet.

Eames looked into the interview room. "She's enjoying it. The attention."

Goren looked over her shoulder, he agreed with Eames.  
"She is not ashamed of what she did. She thinks there is honour to be gained from selling these rare and valuable books to people who appreciate them. She can justify it to the greater good. Those books where wasted in the Law firm." Goren scratched the back of his head. "I can agree with her on that point."

"And she just happened to push your partner down the stairs and make a great deal of money at the same time." Ross reminded him sarcastically.

"The money was a bonus, which eventually overwhelmed her." Goren studied his partner. "Pushing Eames down the stairs didn't bother her. But, that only makes sense knowing that she killed Mandy beforehand. She had already killed to protect her actions."

Ross glanced at the smaller of his detectives. If he expected to see distress or concern on her face, he was disappointed.

Goren continued, he needed the captain to understand. "For this older woman, who has conformed all her life, there is the thrill of notoriety in beating the police. Eames was de-personalised. And even though the marks on Eames arm are….um … very distinctive, we will be unable to prove that she tried to kill Eames." Goren finished speaking, he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. That was a long speech for him, but he was confident with what he told the captain, uncomfortable speaking about his partner.

Ross wasn't sure whether he agreed with Goren, but he trusted most of his observations. What he did know was that the librarian was going to prison. He did have one question.

"One thing I don't understand. How did no one notice over 5 years?"

Eames turned away from staring through the window and answered her captain's question. "When ever a request was forwarded to look at a book that had been switched, she came up with an excuse. 'Being restored', 'already on loan', 'to fragile to be handled', that sort of thing. No one questioned her, she was in total control. Even helped purchase books she wanted to sell."  
Eames was astounded at the lawyer's stupidity.

"She will admit to these charges." Goren declared. "But she will not want to admit to the brutal murder of a young woman to cover her crime, especially when we have no evidence. But she did it."  
His tone challenged Ross to say he was wrong.

Ross looked at the detectives.Once they had a theory, they never let go.

"Okay, what do you have."

"The only link we have with the librarian is the books. We're waiting on forensics for the reports. And even if we prove the books had been taken by Mandy and replaced by the killer. We have nothing that directly implicates Ms Howard. She can argue someone else replaced them."

Ross could see the difficulty.

"All right, while she is in there writing her life story, you two concentrate on linking her to the murder. I do not want the librarian to become some sort of 'geek hero' because she 'saved' those books."

With one last look at the librarian they left.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"We have nothing." Eames said dismally. "A bag with a hole in it and two old books. I suppose we could search her home or her work?" But she had lost her enthusiasm.

Goren felt her weariness. "We have the things she had with her when she was trying to run."

She looked expectantly at him.

"There could be something there…. And you can sit down while you look."

She smiled "That'll do me," she said as brightly as she could manage. He placed a box of Howard's possessions and a small overnight bag on the table.

Eames was reluctantly wearing a sling on her painful arm, it limited her movements, but her arm had become achingly heavy. She opened the overnight bag awkwardly. Let Goren have the box. He had never been comfortable going through women's underwear, she thought._ Well truthfully, probably only suspects underwear_.

She slowly took out items of clothing one by one and piled them on the desk. There was nothing really here to link Howard to Mandy. She folded it all back into the bag and closed it.  
"Nothing, travelling light , was probably going to buy everything later." She told her partner, he didn't acknowledge her comment, focussed on his work, but she knew he heard her. It didn't bother her, she had found her trust in him again.

Goren was searching the personal items that had been found in  
Howard's pockets: handkerchiefs, loose change, plane ticket, nothing.  
He had emptied her purse: more change, cards, driver's licence, nothing.

He started to empty the large handbag. The same one that he had picked up yesterday when Eames had fallen. _He would never forget that day_.  
He pulled out two balls of wool and a pair of knitting needles, attached to what appeared to be the beginnings of a lacy scarf.

"She can read, she can knit and she can kill. What a talented all rounder." Eames quipped.

"The knitting," Goren mused. He looked up at Eames. "Do people who knit always carry it with them?"

"Do I look like a little old lady who would know?" She replied with a raised eyebrow.

He was worried for a second if he had affronted her, but she continued.

"But as a matter of fact I have two aunts that love knitting, and they always have their needles. Knit at the drop of a hat." She hoped the information would help him, tried to relate it to their suspect.  
"Howard would have had that knitting with her always. She was even doing a runner with it.  
Serial knitters can't help themselves."

Goren was relieved, just another one of her jokes and some useful information.

"I noticed she had it in her bag yesterday. "

"Of course you did. What about them?"

He didn't say anything, sat staring at the bag … the wool… the needles.

Eames knew he was thinking. She could do 'patient' - she waited.

Goren juggled photos in his folder, pulled out some of the substituted book 'Loves Labours Lost'. The ones displaying the scratched surface that he had notice before.

He put them on the table. He rushed over to another evidence box on the ground and pulled out Mandy's bag. Eames knew by his actions that he had found a link somewhere.  
He wanted to give her a "show and tell'.

He held the bottom of Mandy's bag up toward Eames.

"Look." He pointed to the hole at the bottom of the bag. "We weren't sure why this was here? What if when she killed Mandy she had to put Mandy's bag inside her own to hide it?"

Eames had a small smile on her face, was nodding. "She pushed the bag inside her own and speared the knitting needle into the bag. And when the needles were pushed inside the bag they damaged the book and left a mark." Eames put her good hand on the photograph and traced the mark that ran down the back of the book.

Goren was ecstatic "We've got her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left some specific instructions for the forensics teams and had high hopes for reports the next day.  
Then Goren took Eames home. She was exhausted and after finding the evidence that would finally tie Howard to Mandy, she was content to leave.

He drove her home in a silent trip, both focussed on their own thoughts, or in Eames' case, lightly napping.

He stayed for a while to make sure she was alright, made her a quick pasta vegetable meal, tidied up, spoke of general matters. In an effort that cost him, he tried to talk of anything but the case. Goren told her stories from his time in the army.  
He made Eames smile, then he made her laugh. He made her a cup of tea and then he left before he made a fool of himself.  
Goren knew it would be a bad idea too push too hard, stay too long, monopolise her too early in their re- forged friendship.

But it was one of the hardest things he had ever done - to leave her home alone, injured. As he walked away from her front door, every emotion yelled at him to go back.  
He went home.

Things were different since he had returned to work. He had never needed her company so badly before. He was frightened of analysing his own behaviour because of what he might find. Too early for that as well.  
But he had promised to pick her up in the morning and his heart clung to the hope of seeing her again in less than 12 hours.

In the morning when he returned, she was waiting on the sidewalk.

It suddenly frightened him,…. the warm feeling that rushed through him at the sight of his partner's small frame. And the pleasure he received from her smile as he walked around the car to help her in.  
Should he be enjoying himself so much in the middle of a murder investigation?  
The bleakness of his suspension seemed a long time ago in the comfort of their shared experiences on this case.  
He was glad to be back.  
The smallness of buying coffee together on the way in, the shared silence in the lift, the settling in at their desks and the combined excitement in receiving the forensic reports- he loved it all.

They were everything he hoped - better.

And they also had what they needed to charge the librarian with murder.

They explained the situation to Ross. Together side by side in solidarity.  
Ross listened to his two mismatched detectives as they explained the case to him and why they had Ms Howard on the evidence alone. They did not even need a confession.

Ross was happy as he looked at them. This was why they had been partnered up again. They were good. How they had managed to regain what they had lost, he wasn't sure.  
Didn't want to know. Didn't care. A major media case solved within a few days was going to look very good to his superiors. His face contorted into what in any other man would have turned into a smile. But it came close.

Goren and Eames observed their supervisor. They were confident in their case and he seemed pleased.

"So," Ross started, "you don't even need to interview her again."

Goren looked a little upset at the comment. He wanted a confession. No way was this woman going to get convicted with out at least one attempt to obtain a verbal confession. It would be easier on the murdered girl's family, easier on Eames. He didn't want her to testify.

"Captain, give us a chance." He pleaded. " You know a confession would be useful."

Ross knew, took a few moments to think about it.

"Okay, do what you have to do."

They were dismissed.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

They were back in the interview room again. Goren had arranged for a police guard in the corner.

He had tried to persuade his partner to let him do it without her. He had confronted her in the conference room as they had gathered the evidence.

"Eames, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do." Didn't even look at him.

"You're not well. Howard could become physical. She may blame you."

"Goren, I'll be fine. I need to be there. This is my job."  
She saw he was about to say more. She held up her hand to him and spoke firmly, controlling her anger, "Do you think you are the only one who loves their job, the only one who doesn't want to stay home alone? Let me do this. Let me be there next to you."

Goren stared at her silently thinking.

"Okay, We'll do this together."

"As partners."

"As partners." He nodded.  
They went in together. He touched the back of her arm slightly as he guided her through the door ahead of him. He needed to touch her for comfort. Not hers, his own. Eames knew he did it for himself - not a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goren and Eames sat side by side at the table facing the librarian. They were determined to obtain a confession.

Howard had continued to decline the help of a lawyer. Ironically, didn't trust them.

Goren leaned forward on his hands.

"In your statement you admitted to pushing Detective Eames down the stairs to delay the discovery of your crime."

"That's correct."

Howard didn't even blink. Neither did the detectives.

"You also stated that you had reached the limit of books you were able to sell and had decided to leave the country within the next few weeks."

"That's correct."

"You had saved all the books you could."

"Yes." the librarian was puzzled.

"You knew once you had left that your crime would be found out. The books would be returned."

"Maybe. They may have done nothing. Those lawyers would not want the books back, some of the books I think were already stolen. They had no provenance."

"So at the time you pushed Detective Eames, you were not protecting the books, most of them had gone. What were you protecting?"

"Umm… I didn't want to be caught in what I had done."

"You were going to get your money and run."

"Yes."

"So you pushed Eames to give you time to get the money."

"Yes,…. No."

"Then what?"

Silence.

Goren voice rose, his face angry. He stood up and leaned into the woman's face.

"It had nothing to do with saving those books." He came very close to her face. She could smell him. Smell his anger. "It was the money. You pushed Eames, so ... you...could... get... the money...and run." He nearly spat the words out in his anger and then moved quickly away as though dismissive of her.

There was no answer

Goren continued talking as he walked towards a corner and turned to face her, his arm outstretched pointing accusingly at her, head on one side. The tone of his voice had dropped.

"You felt you deserved that money as payment for rescuing those books."

"Yes."

"You felt justified in pushing a police officer down the stairs to get that money."

"Yes." No use denying it.

"You dealt with the threat."

"Yes."

Eames interrupted Goren without even looking back at him.

"Mandy Clarke was also a threat and you dealt with her." She accused.

Howard looked at Eames as though her head had turned into a Halloween pumpkin.

"You're crazy."

Eames didn't let up. "Mandy had those two books, one was a copy. She was taking them home to show her mother. You knew that your crime would be discovered. You had to stop her."

"You cannot prove that." Howard challenged haughtily.

"Yes we can." Eames smiled, but it was not friendly. She leaned back as she revealed the evidence linking Howard to the crime. They had been working hard that morning. Goren moved behind Eames in a show of support.

"We have witness statements that place you in no less than two coffee shops in the area. Both in sight of MG Law firm entrance between the hours of 6pm and 8pm."

"That means nothing…." Eames continued speaking ignoring the librarian's interruptions.

"We have statements that Mandy had a heated conversation just before 6pm with someone about returning books. Mandy refused. Umm… she said," Eames checked her notes, " "I have every right to have them. See Mr Hughes" and then hung up."

Eames stared at Howard, leaned back in her chair. "And that's just the beginning. Wait 'til we really start digging."

The librarian scoffed, "That's all circumstantial. It proves absolutely nothing. I would not kill that girl."

Goren spoke from his position behind Eames. They were in full assault mode now. "You would nearly kill a NYPDd detective, but you would not hurt a girl?" He mocked.

Howard stood her ground. "No, I would not."

"Because Mandy Clarke was a young woman with everything ahead of her, who had hopes of a bright future. Who could become anything. Who had all her dreams in front of her. You would not harm her because there is no honour in that."

"No, that's ridiculous."

"Oh, stop pretending." he drawled. "You would do anything to save yourself. Even destroy others."

Howard stared blankly at him.

He bent down and picked up two handbags that had been on the floor. They were both wrapped in plastic.

"Do you recognise these?"

"Yes and no."

"This one is Mandy's bag?" He held one of them up high.

"I may have seen it."

He held up the other bag containing knitting.

"And this is yours."

"Yes," She looked from Goren to Eames, puzzled at the change in questions.

"You like knitting, do you always have it in your bag?"

"Yes, every spare moment is valuable."

Eames looked up at Goren. It was time.

Eames recounted the evidence. She had a good memory, was comfortable relating details, and Goren liked to watch.

"You see," she began. "Mandy's bag had a small freshly made hole in it. We can link that hole to the size of your knitting needles. And wool fibres that were found near this hole match the wool you have been using to make this very pretty scarf here." She touched the bag with the knitting.

"We have found fibres on the tip of your knitting needles that match the scratch on the cover of the book Loves Labours Lost."

Eames took a deep breath as she continued to outline the case that they had against this woman.

"The copy of 'Love's Labours Lost' and the 'Tempest' found in the library have blood splatter along the edges of that are consistent with Mandy's blood type. Further testing will be done to see if it matches her DNA. I'm pretty sure it will match." Eames spoke cheerfully, as though she had announced they had won a free holiday.

Goren stepped in.

"I think we have enough to convince a jury that you killed Mandy Clarke to save yourself in a calculated act of violence. You have already admitted to planning violence to save yourself."

Eames held up her splinted arm. She leaned over the table and stared directly into Howard's eyes raising her eyebrows. Eames was not afraid of her. "You will not be able to save yourself this time."

The librarian was speechless. She was calculating the evidence they had and her chances of getting out of a murder charge. The evidence seemed damning - she could not see a way out.

Goren was angered by her silence.

"Now you have nothing to say. Now we have the connection.  
Mandy's bag, your bag, books library, you. Now everyone will know what you have done." He said contemptuously.

"You cannot justify the death of this young girl to protect what you had done. The books were gone. The ONLY thing you were protecting was the money you had made." His voice was angry.

The librarian was blinking furiously. Her hands had disappeared in her lap. She was wringing them together.

Goren did not let up.

"You killed that girl to protect your money."

He marched up to her, leaned into her face, she refused to look at him.

"Do you see it now?"

"Do you see what you have done?"

Howard stared at Eames, tried to ignore Goren. Eames refused to get involved, stared right back.

"There is no honour in her death and you are responsible for that. The only honourable thing you can do now, is to confess to her killing and save her family more angst."

He kept staring at her. Watching, waiting.

"Are you strong enough to do that?" He was nearly pleading with her.

Finally, she glanced at him in acknowledgement.

"Yes, Yes, I am."

Tears rolled down her face, but the arrogant behaviour that had led her to this pointing time continued to prop her.

"I killed her. I could only see years of planning being destroyed. It was spiralling out of my control. I nearly succeeded." She smiled. Out of whatever deluded sense of honour she had, she now decided to confess.

"I will make a statement. I killed her. I was desperate. I don't know what went wrong."

Eames knew.

"You put those books before people. Money before a life."

The librarian stared back at Eames.

The detectives left together without a backward glance.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Spes non Fracta

_( The story is finished. It was way harder than I thought it would be, but also a lot of fun. I hope a few people have enjoyed reading it, as much as I did writing it. Thank you for sharing and finally a small fluffy chapter to finish. B.)_

Chapter 14

They were surprised to see Judge Clarke waiting for them in the observation room. He stood beside Ross,they had been watching the interview with the librarian. Goren wondered how long he had been there and what he had seen.

Should he be worried?

Then i a move that surprised the large detective, the judge moved forward and shook Goren's hand.

"Thank you for what you have done for my family. Your style is unusual, but I cannot believe how quickly you have resolved this. I am impressed with how you both have worked this case." He glanced down at Eames, then back at Goren. " You are as clever as they say."

Goren shifted uncomfortably sideways on his feet, embarrassed by the attention. A hesitant nod was the only response he could give.

The judge had turned to Eames and shook her hand.  
"I am sorry that were injured, detective, let me know if I can help at all."

She acknowledge his comment with a nod.

"I know my wife will want to thank you when she knows the killer has been caught. You are a formidable detective and nice teamwork." He continued to hold her hand as he turned to Goren. "And you are damn lucky to have her as your partner. How does she put up with you?"

Goren felt compelled to speak, to answer those questions.

"Yes, I am lucky and I don't know how."

Eames raised her eyebrow at him.

The judge continued, he was obviously pleased with their quick result.

"Well, I have heard a lot of unusual things about your methods, and when we first met, I was sceptical. But frankly, I know understand and I appreciate your methods. They are worth it, because you bring peace, comfort and hope to the victims and their families in difficult circumstances. And after all that's what it's about." He had let Eames hand go, smiled at them both.  
The detectives were not accustomed to getting such praise. Not lately anyway, they felt a little uncomfortable.

"If you ever need help, contact me. I'll be there for you."

Both detectives nodded.

The judge looked at Ross for confirmation. "Captain, you take care of these two."

Ross was pleasantly surprised "Yes sir," in a grateful voice.

"Well that woman," the judge pointed at the window, refused to look at the librarian again, "will be going to jail and you have saved us all a lengthy court case. I won't forget that."

Eames found her voice. "Glad we could help."

The judge smiled at her, studied her face as though memorising her features. Was he seeing the possibilities for a daughter now gone?

"If you'll excuse me, I need to go."

"Captain" with a nod at Ross, he left.

"Well you've made a friend, at least." Ross commented when the judge left.

It had been a job well done.

"Eames, you can go home if you like. I can get someone to help Goren type up the reports. Give your arm a rest." Ross offered to her. She looked a little tired, certainly understandable in the circumstances.

"No, that's all right. Reports might be a bit short though."  
Eames was happy to stay. Sitting at her desk would be restful enough.

"Okay, You can pass them on to Goren and he can make them a bit longer."  
He looked at them both with a pleased expression . "Detectives." And he left.

The detectives were now alone and they turned to see the final scene play out in their case.

They stood close together as they watched the broken woman struggle through her confession.

Goren looked down at his partner as she silently stood there. He could faintly see the slowly healing head wound through her hair. He blinked, trying to gather courage.

"Eames, what the judge said……. He was right." He was having difficulty expressing himself.

Eames knew what he was trying to say.

"Forget it genius. You can buy me dinner as thanks." and she smiled up at him, brushing her hair to one side. "I'm lucky too."

And the genius who could order a dinner in a least 5 languages, could not find the words he needed to say to speak to this one special woman.

She kept smiling at him, knew he was tongue tied, as she walked out of the room. She walked towards her desk. Her head hurt, her arm hurt, various other parts of her body were aching, but it had all been worth it.

Goren followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had finished the case in time for a late lunch.

"Logan's celebrating something he won't tell us about, at the local Italian restaurant,…… interested?"

She gathered her purse and awkwardly grabbed her coat from the rack as she gave him time to think of a reply .

"No, thanks, I'll…. I'll just finish these reports." He gave a small smile to ease any hurt in his refusal

"Okay, see you." Eames was not going to be offended by his refusal. Thought he would say 'no' anyway.

"I'll bring you back some garlic bread." She offered. She had hoped he would come.

Goren smiled at her offer and watched her as she started to walk away. When he realised he was staring he turned away and opened his top drawer.

His hand stopped in surprise.

In a repeat of a few weeks ago, someone had placed a foreign object in his drawer.

He stared at it.

It didn't make any sense. He thought over the last few days.

Then he understood. He knew who put it there.

He could feel the blood pounding in his ears. His head felt light.

Time slowed.

It was two small pink feathers.

He knew Eames had put it there.

'_Hope is the thing with feathers.'_

He grabbed his coat and ran towards the lift.

_It's not too late,_

He could see the back of her coat as she turned the corner.

"Eames, wait."

**The End**

_Hope is the thing with feathers  
That perches in the soul,  
And sings the tune without the words,  
And never stops at all,_

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;  
And sore must be the storm  
That could abash the little bird  
That kept so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chillest land,  
And on the strangest sea;  
Yet, never, in extremity,  
It asked a crumb of me._

_Emily Dickinson_


End file.
